


Lane to the Nirvana

by Divano_Messiah



Series: Spring - Garden of Eiar [5]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 53,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: HP设二周目主线part3，蛇院雀&鹰院修。配对为朱雀/鲁路修。





	1. Chapter 1

一滴水珠落到他的眼睑上。

他习惯性地封闭着自己的大脑，所以那不会是外来侵入的象征。那是他自己梦境的倒影，又是如此，在夜间悄无声息地出现，在他疲惫昏睡的三四个小时里缠上他。他将睡眠时间分割得相当零散，然而连日的奔袭造就的警觉无助于驱散梦境，即便精神上过于疲惫也是如此。他在梦境中翕动眼睑，试图辨清这回叫他窥见的虚影是怎般模样。

一个人影，虚浮在他上方，宛如乘风而来的幽灵，一个遥远的念想。那人伸出手指来触碰他的面颊，眼睫上渗出了液滴。入梦者困惑地看着那影子，一时间当真辨不清自己是不是失了防备、叫维系在灵魂上的链接趁虚而入了。他在梦境深处逡巡了一番，确认了自己的识海仍被坚实壁障所包覆着，才将注意力拉回到原处。

你为什么要哭呢？他问道。

他看着那影子苍白的面孔，还有凑在自己近前的、漂亮而深邃的紫色眼睛。那双眼睛里漫溢出了实质化的悲伤，叫他无来由地感到抱歉。我没有失去你，对吗？影子说。入梦者轻轻叹息，由那影子抚摸自己的颧骨与鬓发。

从来没有，鲁路修。他说。从来没有。

即便你会离开？

即便我会离开。他重复道。就像你对我所做的。

影子困惑地微笑起来，继而无声无息地化散了，变作一道烟雾，钻进了他的胸膛。他听见凤凰的歌声，盘踞在心口，隐隐约约回响着。它从未离他而去。

然后他惊醒了。摩尔玛勒森林刚刚降下了一场大雨，狭窄木屋里漏下了一些雨滴。雨水浸润了房梁与年久失修造成的缝隙，落在他的眼睑上，然后是鼻翼上。朱雀坐起身来，腕表显示刚刚过去了两个半钟头。时间是凌晨四点。警报没有任何被触碰过的动静，他还能再歇上一阵子。

然而他揉了揉眼眶，坐起身来点亮了魔杖尖，借着光亮摊开了地图。他不确定越过一道海峡是否安全，然而在他想出办法来去除掉自己脑子里的桎梏之前，贸贸然回过头去对上那些疯子也不是好事。他不确定这会耗费多久，一年、五年或者十年。一边隐藏自己的行踪一边小心翼翼地进行灵魂方面的研究很难，他需要确保自己在进行尝试时不触碰到个中关键点，否则他所在的方位便能被探寻到了，而后又是一整轮的往复循环——逃离原处、寻觅到新的隐匿点、藏好自己的行迹、继续进行钻研。

他希望自己的耐心能再好些，毕竟总会有人先对这循环过程感到厌烦。

他圈出了下一个可行的隐匿地点，要往东南方去四十英里。有赖于那些属于猎头者的记忆，他对于欧洲大陆有限的一部分也并不十分陌生，至少在法国境内如此。随后他将魔杖指向天花板去，填补了一下几个明显的缝隙处。雨水不再滴落了，他靠回床头，放任自己闭眼小憩到了天明。

他再度睁眼时雨已经停了。他修了修脸，捏着长了些的发梢叹了口气，放弃了拿魔咒给自己胡乱一削的打算而走出门去，踩在外围的石板上。小屋比前一夜显得更凄惨了些，墙根处的青苔呈出一种难看的湿漉漉的深绿色，闻起来也像整个都发了霉。他的活动资金不多了，没法再自掏腰包补充一个便携式行囊。复方汤剂倒是还有一些，或许改头换面去弄到一些零花钱是个好主意。

然而他的进度停滞得够久了。于是他深吸了一口气，将魔杖指向自己的脑袋，试着集中精神在某一点上。至此为止还是安全的，直到他轻声念出一句驱散咒，在咒文末尾加了两个变音，为了确保准确性而分外清晰地咬着字。他已经能觉察到磐固不散的那一抹印记了，似一缕流云，轻易不会叫人发现，也很难被根除。魔咒没入他自己体内，他紧闭着眼睛等待了一会儿，流云扩散了些，似乎稀薄了不少，又在某一刻骤然收紧了形态。

他指尖一热。最外围的警报被触动了。朱雀拧起眉头来，毫不停歇地扭头进了屋子，挥动魔杖让不多的私人物件一股脑地钻进提箱里。皮箱阖拢时发出“啪”的一声，铜扣也搭好了。他在指尖接触到把手的一瞬间脚跟击地，余光瞥见足够潮湿的木屋一瞬间被火焰所吞没的残景。

然后他出现在小镇巷尾，肩靠着石砖，衣服变作了寻常麻瓜的样式。他喘息了片刻，心知这并不是出于生理上的疲惫。

 

霍格沃茨专列在新学年之初驶来的时候，九又四分之三站台上没有出现枢木朱雀的影子。鲁路修站在那里等候了半晌，心渐渐沉到了谷底。“他去哪儿了？”娜娜莉小声问他。他摇了头，不得不勉强凑出一个微笑来，告诉她一切平安、那家伙可能只是迟了一趟。

米蕾一并投来了担忧眼神，揽着女孩走开了。这可能只是个开始，鲁路修意识到。从现在起直至新学年迈入正轨之后，或许每个好奇于枢木朱雀下落的人都会来找自己打探，而自己也只能一遍又一遍地重复着自己的一无所知，不论替人编排多少个借口、或者以多少种言辞来粉饰自己的茫然，其本质都将毫无变化。他仍然抱着一丝侥幸，一直等到火车开始鸣笛，才失望地转过身、在人群已经稀疏了不少的站台上走近车厢入口。他兴致不高地低垂着头，幸而如此，这让他避免了踩到一个不知何时溜到自己脚脖子旁边打起了转的小家伙。鲁路修讶异地瞪了它一阵，直到看到它溜黑的一侧眼圈才得以确认它的身份。

“亚瑟——？”

灰猫微弱地叫了两声，挨过脖子来蹭了蹭他的裤脚。它的皮毛脏兮兮的，整只猫都瘦弱了一圈。列车即将发动了，鲁路修没法站在原地多想，只得把它抱起来带着它爬进了列车。他的行李箱已经预放在了最后一节车厢，他走进车厢时发觉里头不知何时起多了一个人。红头发姑娘神情傲慢地向他一点头，跷腿坐在他预定好的位置对面。

“我听说你没有申请竞选学生会主席。”她直截了当地说。鲁路修哼笑了一声，跨步迈到了座椅跟前。

“所以你呢，收到了学生会主席徽章吗？”

“没错，女生的那枚在我这里。”他端坐下来之后，卡莲平静地一点头，向他展示了一下领口的徽章，紧接着又板起了脸，“但这不是重点。”

“我准备过，”鲁路修说，“然后放弃了。”

“为什么？我不觉得同级里谁的竞争力能比你更强。”

“有那么一个能造成威胁的，他压根没做过这方面的准备。”他回答道，“而且你看，他在开学第一天就不见踪影了。”

他抽出自己的魔杖来，用它从闭拢的箱子里弄出了纸笔，匆匆写了一封短笺。他在信里用礼貌口吻询问了一番亚瑟为什么会孤零零地出现在站台上，它的饲主又去了哪儿，为什么没有一并出现在站台上，然后从笼子里放出了高文，给它塞了一把食之后嘱咐它把信送到藤堂镜志郎手上。猫头鹰从打开的窗户里飞走了，鲁路修将窗玻璃重新降下来，斜目瞥向对面安静了好一阵的女孩。“你对此有什么头绪吗？”卡莲终于重新开了腔。鲁路修面颊抽搐了一下，暗叹着不要叫自己的预测这么快就成为现实。

“谢了，没有。”他干巴巴地说，“真亏得你能想到在火车上就来跟我友好地聊一聊，只为了打探这件事。”

我可没在费劲关心，卡莲咕哝道。只是有点奇怪罢了。亚瑟从地板上跳上了座位，软绵绵地叫了一声。“那不是他的猫吗？”她讶异道。鲁路修将它抱到膝上，用魔杖敲了敲它的脑门，将它的皮毛清理了一番。

“是啊。”他说，“看样子可能自个儿在国王十字车站游荡了半个月，甚至更多。”

重新变得干净整洁的灰猫摆了摆尾巴，在他膝腿上盘踞下来，把自己盘成了一个暖烘烘的毛团。它大概饿得厉害，然而火车上售卖的零食也不能随意喂给它，于是鲁路修只得不断抚摸着它的颈子，安慰它到了学校就从厨房里弄点东西给它饱腹。

“考虑到你显然不愿意被一只猫打扰太久，我觉得需要麻烦娜娜莉帮忙照管它一阵了。”他说，“我最好提前去跟她打个招呼。”

卡莲在他对面歪过脑袋，眼睛一眨不眨地盯了他好一阵。“为什么不是你自己来？”她问道，“那只猫明显跟你更亲近。”

“毕竟其实我不怎么喜欢猫，不如托付给更喜欢猫的人来养。”

“好吧。”卡莲撇过了嘴，“我还以为你和他一样，打算不知道什么时候出于什么原因就离开学校了呢。”

鲁路修转开了视线，没有就她的假设作出任何回应。

他还是更愿意相信那人亲口所言的承诺是可被践行的。所以枢木朱雀总会重新出现在他面前，只是等待的日子未见得有多么好过。而关于离开学校的可能性……他蹙起眉心，预备等到自己确认一些事情之后再作考虑。

猫头鹰在晚间重返，列车还未抵达学校，小鸮在暮色里轻快地叩击着窗户玻璃。鲁路修打开窗户让它进来，从它伸出的那条腿上解下了回信。回信很简短，用刚硬比划写下了礼貌问候，除此之外的有效信息只有一行字：

_亚瑟从家里失踪三周了，非常感谢来信告知下落。烦请代为照顾它一阵。_

仅仅如此，没有更多。没有回答最为迫切的问题。鲁路修说不清哪种情况更糟一些，是回信者对于那位失踪人士的去向缄口不言，还是他对此同样也一无所知。

“兰斯洛特还在那里吗？”他心不在焉地朝着猫头鹰发问。高文鸣叫了一声，抖了抖翅膀，掉落下来一根显然不属于它自己的雪白羽毛。好吧，鲁路修想，所以那个人没带走任何能陪伴他的活物。一只恐怕是被关在鸟笼里了，另一只自个儿溜了出来，也不知道是不乐意和留守的藤堂相处还是想要报个信。

学校里也没有什么新转机。又新来了一位黑魔法防御术教授，这回是张完全陌生的面孔，和他的父辈没有任何牵连。他们的魔咒课教授离席得很早，他没能及时拦住她。于是他索性也跟在了第一批离开餐桌的队伍里，而即使是这样，也有同院的人向他打探那个失踪的斯莱特林生的下落，更多是出于好奇而非实际的关心。

实际关心朱雀的某个女孩接过了照料亚瑟的担子。娜娜莉一向心思敏锐，大抵是从他佯装无事的委托话语中察觉到了什么，点头应承时面色有些苍白。她抱着猫爬上了寝室楼梯，鲁路修则有些气闷，去角落里弯腰搓捏了几把妮娜的蒲绒绒减压。

“我不知道。”在他终于敲开斯莱特林院长办公室的大门时，样貌年轻的女巫并没有请他这个拉文克劳转身出去，也没有虚情假意地跟他问候。她直截了当地给出他答案，甚至在他抛出疑问之前。“他可能在世界上任何一个地方。事实上，就算他设法回到东亚去了，我也不会奇怪。”C.C.说，“毕竟如果能逃到那么远的地方去，哪怕是世界上最准确的追踪魔法也没法及时跨越半个地球把他给揪出来。”

“所以他真的是在逃亡了，”鲁路修缓慢地说，心情更坏了些，“从我父辈的追踪下？”

“摘除麻烦，顺便剪除一些他能够对付的威胁。明智的选择。”C.C.抬起了一侧眉毛，“如果他在设法解决他脑子里的小毛病之前就跑去对付罪魁祸首，除了勇气可嘉和愚蠢之外什么都不能说明。”

一张椅子自后方撞上了他的膝盖弯，让他跌在了上面，把他拖到了办公桌跟前。他面前多了杯热饮，这并没能让他真正打起精神来。他还是向对方感激地点了点头，尽管笑容有些勉强。“听起来很格兰芬多。”他说。C.C.笑了，没有指责他的不当言辞。

“他本来应该是个格兰芬多。”随后她轻叹道，“谢天谢地他多少学会了一些变通手段。”

 

C.C.并没有告诉他太多事情。我一向是个不错的保密人，她说，我没有义务替人保守什么，但也没有必要刻意出卖。她用剔透的金色眼瞳望着他，也没有故弄玄虚，只是叮嘱他记得封闭自己的头脑。

“有活人作为魂器而存在的可能性吗？”他问她。有，她没有隐瞒这点。在霍格沃茨里就有两个。他在被告知此事时并不意外，深深吸了口气，攥紧了自己的拳头。“那么你们自始至终都知道吗？”他说，“你们两个。”女巫神情平静，在桌面上交叠了指节。

“是的。”

“你们觉得我本来不需要知道这些？”

“如果就连你父亲本人都没察觉到这件事的话，是的。”她说，“别露出那副表情。至少你学会了怎么让他别来窥探你的生活。”

鲁路修不可置信地笑了一声，揉搓了一下自己的面颊。“等等、等等——我不需要知道？我还以为我们在谈论的是我的灵魂上出现的一点弊病，而不是他的。”他大声说，“他以为自己在做什么？”

“横加干涉？”

“自以为是。”

“自以为是地在保护你。”C.C.说，“没错，自始至终都是。打从你们两个一年级的小豆丁在火车上撞见彼此的时候起就是这样了。”

鲁路修瞪着面前的魔咒课教授，她也毫不客气地瞪了回来。提起早先那次糟糕透顶的会面不是什么好主意，此刻去回想只会令人更加烦躁不安。一个警告，一个早已出现过的警告。那时候他还不懂得它的含义。

“事到如今才发表自己的意见是不是晚了点？”他低哼道。他开始沮丧了，没精打采地搅拌起杯盏中的茶匙。随后那茶匙开始自行晃动，他抬头瞥了一眼，对上了一副了然神色。

“你不喜欢自己的命运被别人掌握。我不意外。”女巫说，“我也不能说我赞同他的所有做法。”

“你只是不干涉？”

“我让他自己选择。”她说，“道路只有一条，他只能选择沿着它往下走或者放弃。于是一年级时他选择抽出自己的记忆，四年级时他选择拿回记忆再前往赫希底里，现在他选择自行离开。”

鲁路修抿了抿嘴唇，片刻之后发出一声嗤笑。“听起来像个无情的旁观者。”

“我不是他的监护人，也不是他的同伴。”C.C.说，“我可以指出潜在的解决办法，但决定总是由他自己来做的。”

有那么一秒钟，她的面孔上浮起一丝不忍，在她垂下眼目时便迅速消散了。年轻的访客从座椅上站起来，没有离开的意图，只是让身子前倾了些。“那好歹也是你的学生。”他缓慢道，“至少在过去的六年里是这样。”

女巫发出低微叹息，喃喃回答道自己曾经拥有很多学生。很多、很多，在霍格沃茨的范围之外，在他们出生的年代之前。人们总是很容易离去，她说，其中的大多数都不记得告别。而事实上，即使他们曾经这样做过，也总会被人遗忘的。

 

他还是在按C.C.的嘱咐做，反正他也没有更好的办法。

可是封闭头脑变得愈来愈难了。他在夜间看见幻象，总是同一类内容，失踪的那个人被关押在某处，经受着足以令意志最为坚定的人惨叫出声的严酷折磨，好像下一秒就会疯癫或死去一般。他不知道这是普通的噩梦，是自己在过度担忧下产生的幻觉，还是另有其人刻意传递而来的信息。

他处在幻象的一角，阴暗的地牢里，潮湿的石墙背后，或无人的林野间折断的枯木旁。他的脚边有焦黑的骨头，泥土里浸染着血。他听见痛苦声息，然而没有求援，始终没有一句求援的话语。那可能更贴近实情了，所以无非是叫他的惊惧再加深一重。

“给我一个可能的方向。”他说。他再次找到C.C.，在她质疑自己气色是否过于糟烂之后开口要求她。留在学校里担忧总归是于事无补，他需要尽可能收集一些信息，以便于做出更加详尽的规划。总比全无头绪来得强，他想。这不算是什么过分的要求。然而C.C.撅起唇角，眼睛里带了些嘲弄。

“我要是你，我就不在踪丝从身上消失之前离开霍格沃茨的保护圈半步。”她说。

“但是……！”

“死雾还没有播散至天空。”她说，“事情还没进展到最坏的那一步。”

她前去撩开了房间里厚重的窗帘，外头的天空是略带灰暗的淡蓝色。没有古怪的雷暴，没有异常的征兆，没有反季迁徙的候鸟与不应出现的龙群。她耸起肩膀，仿佛当真无事发生。鲁路修则咬了咬牙。“要真到了那一步，恐怕也没多少挽回的余地了。”

“是啊。”她颔首应答，又挑眉反问，“但你又能怎么办呢，兰佩路基？”

那窗框中没有飞鸟，没有雨滴，没有任何值得留意的东西。没有送达的信笺，哪怕是从飞路粉网络中来的最为短小的一簇羊皮纸边角。还未正式成年的年轻巫师沉默了，手指绞在一起，不确信自己是在宣泄还是在祈祷。“……你有他的消息吗？”半晌后他低声发问。女巫摇了头——不出所料。

“没有。”C.C.说，“很久没收到过了。”

她放下帘幕，天光从她手指间敛下。她注视着帘幕的缝隙，仿佛能透过那缀着星光的柔软织物看到遥远的、未知的梦境乐园当中。但是死雾还没有播散至天空，她说，阿瓦隆的大门还没有洞开。理想乡仍然遥不可及，乐园也还未被毁坏。知晓它所在之地、通晓进入路径的仅有最后一人，要么抓住他作为锁匙，要么放任那锁匙先一步毁坏自身。

“他要么是还在逃亡，要么就是，”她呢喃着，指尖在耳畔轻轻绕了一旋，“恰好还没完全被撬开脑袋。”


	2. Chapter 2

“给我一个方向。”鲁路修说，“不是说我现在就要离开学校，是说在学校里——给我一些可做的事情。”

他在湖岸边截住了当任的斯莱特林院长，大有一副她不回话不罢休的势头。“你弄出了一个不错的跟踪咒。”女巫称赞了一句，挥了挥魔杖扫去了粘附在她外套上的魔法痕迹，“但我不知道你到底想做什么，兰佩路基。如果你真这么悠闲的话，不如去准备你的N.E.W.Ts考试？”

“你知道我是在指什么。”鲁路修说。进入十月之后，湖边的风便渐渐开始令人发冷了，而十月底已经到了更为夸张的地步。这一日是个阴天，又还不到需要挂围巾的时候，于是他在一阵乍起的风中打了个抖。他连带着打了个哈欠，这阵子他都睡得很糟，被过多的噩梦弄得无法放松休息。也许是他这副模样显得过于可怜，或者别的类似的原因，他从对方眼中捕捉到一丝怜悯。然后她低声念了句咒语，他周身忽然如浸入温水般暖洋洋的了。

“当然了。”她说，“但你跟踪起我来能不能别这么明目张胆？毕竟再怎么说，看起来也挺诡异的。知道实情的人没几个，不知道实情的人多半会以为你是改换目标想约我出去了，或者更糟，像是我睡了你男朋友你来找我麻烦之类的。”

鲁路修被这番发言给噎住了，一口气没喘上来。外表看上去比他还小些的女巫轻快地眨了眨眼，摆过下颌示意他们可以沿着湖散会儿步，又安慰他可以用开小灶当借口。“现在可不是四年级了，我觉得说我需要在魔咒课方面单独开小灶比说我想约你还不可信。”鲁路修板着脸评价道。C.C.眯起了眼睛，他顿时感到周围那温暖感消失了，变成了凛冬似的冰寒。

那变化只出现了一瞬，在他打了个哆嗦后，女巫便好心地撤除了惩罚。“那就丢掉你的自尊心告诉别人我在罚你做义务劳动吧，考虑到你上课一向不太认真。”她耸肩道。鲁路修瞪过去时她竖起一面手掌，侧转过身来，几乎是倒退着往后挪着步子。“我的确可以告诉你一些事情，”她说，“比如说你父亲的魂器显然不止一个。”

鲁路修低下头来沉吟了片刻，脚下慢悠悠地跟着她的步子。谈及此事时他依然不太舒服，好像心尖上被扎入了一根刺，梗在那儿提醒他另有其人可以影响你的灵魂——假若那人觉察到了的话。一个意外的产物，他不确信他的父亲是否对此有所感应，然而如果俾斯麦已经察觉到了什么……他胡思乱想了片刻，叹着气摇了摇头。

“你母亲倒是没那么疯，在对待自己上没有。”然后他听见C.C.继续说，“她很精明。如果你说的是真的，她拿出了一个魂器用于实验，我有理由相信那是她仅有的一个。”

“除了阿妮娅。”

“除了阿尔斯托莱姆小姐，是的。”她肯定道，“一个不幸的意外。”

她形容此事的形式让他无端焦虑起来，足尖踢了踢一片不太平整的草皮。“她不需要知道这些。”他干巴巴地说，“只是一小片灵魂，它原本的主人也不在了，如果那不会确切造成什么影响……她就不需要知道这个。”

然后女巫便笑了，带着一点儿轻巧的调侃意味。“你看，”她低语道，“本质上你还是做了和那家伙相同的选择。”

在他皱起眉头来试图反驳时，她已经重新转过身去，手臂在身侧平平摊开，袖袍被风所鼓荡起来。她略下了一句话语，一句谴责或慨叹。总归是些年轻人，对于旁人大多抱持着温柔心念，做些算不上谎言的拙劣掩饰。那不一样，鲁路修想，那个女孩并不是个置身事中的牵连者，只是一个不幸的缩影。那不一样，一个无辜的受害者无需将使命承担在自己肩头。她也没有亲近之人牵涉其中，亲密友人或者爱人。他试图反驳，然而终究是沉默了。

女巫踩着湖岸砂石行进，涌动的波纹沾湿了她的鞋底。“当初你父亲有计划制造的魂器大概有十二个。”她告诉他，“我知道这听起来不可思议，但他是个炼金术士。他必然有足够多的办法滋养自己的灵魂，从而让它可以支撑到下一次分裂。”她并不看他，自顾自地望向某处，某个边界、或湖面上隐隐笼罩的雾障中的不可知处。然而？年轻人等着后文。他看见她的影子在浮动，投入近岸边的浅水里。“然而如你所见，计划被迫终止了。”她说着，张开手指如将欲细数，“足以叫另一人致死的一次事故，我不相信查尔斯那边就没留下任何后遗症。他恐怕没法制造更多魂器了，是的。但是既有的……”

“你打算占卜出一个数字来吗？”

“不。”她答道，“枢木给过我准确的数字。”

她再度转过身来时，金色眼瞳明亮得惊人。一段讯息，为她所知，并未传达给自己——但这不再是重点了。“他留下了什么吗？！”鲁路修脱口而出，因过于急切而有些失态。他留意到了这点，但他无暇顾及，长久以来的杳无音信令人神经紧绷到了这般程度，哪怕多得一丝消息都会让他倍感慰藉。然而C.C.摇了摇头，叫他刚刚升起的希望迅速湮灭了。她探出两指，轻轻点在自己头颅一侧，示意她所谈及的东西：

“他早就将它们带走了。”

 

枢木朱雀一早就取出过自己的记忆，时至如今鲁路修已经知悉了这点。

托放在那时他仅能求助的人那里，投入到冥想盆，而后在器皿中呈现出了他所走过的路径。那是他们原定于要在接下来的一年多当中去做的事情，挨个找出上一个布列塔尼亚所留下的灵魂碎片，然后将它们一一毁去。他们原本会一并踏上那路途，长远、伟大、困难重重，且注定不会为多数人所知。他们原本应当结伴而行，仿佛全然不知个中艰险般相视而笑，在山林河畔升起篝火，在荒原里漫步跋涉。没有了，再不会有这些经历了。他被留在学校当中，好像要让愚蠢的保护锁套在自己颈上直至最后一刻。

那些记忆已经回到原本的主人那里去了，但代管者仍然记下了一些有用讯息。以防万一，她说，我没有完全的保密义务，也没有完全的出卖权利，但我得确保自己掌控情况才行。如果你真想做些什么，如果你能确保这样做不会把你自己给折磨疯，那么我便可以与你共享一些东西。

我能怎么办呢，鲁路修答道，无能为力的感觉绝对要更糟。

女巫轻轻点了点头，将魔杖轻轻一扬，让杖尖迸射出一些零星金芒，如撒下实质化的粉末一般在他们足边汇聚起来。然后她一步踏往湖泊深水处的方向，奇迹般地浮在了上头，脚步踏稳了扩散出圈圈涟漪的水面。她就这样向深碧的方向去了，鲁路修咬了咬牙，大着胆子跟在了后头，在发觉自己一样能在水面上如履平地时稍稍松了口气。女巫前行的足步轻盈而优雅，如自顾自地踏着一支舞曲。她转过身来时向他展示手指，伸开一部分又蜷起了余下的。

在此之前已被完成的魂器统共有六个，她说。一个毁于实验，一个被俾斯麦随身携带以便切实看护，两个流落在外，还有两个就藏在霍格沃茨里。她的目光停留在他面容上，鲁路修察觉得到，也知道她未出口的话语是什么。还有一个，意料之外的一个，就在此地，就在她面前。

她没有再度道破那事实，只说你要是愿意的话，可以就从这里开始。从霍格沃茨开始，从既被知晓的藏物地点开始。一间被废除了最大威胁的密室？修缮过程中埋藏在古老城堡墙体中的小秘密？她脚踏着湖水，告诉他其中一个要越过此地，埋在更深的泥土里。她扬起下颌来似在等候他询问，关于确切的地点，关于可能遭遇的关隘，关于魂器的处理方式。然而鲁路修静静看了她半晌，缓慢低叹了一声。

“你忽然松口了。”他说，“此前你还拒绝向我透露任何有用信息，现在你却开始撺掇我尽早动手了？”

就结果而言这或许是件好事，但事出反常必然会叫人感到不安。他看着她的脚步，足尖点出的涟漪，映照着金芒的点点波纹。她继续向湖心走去，先前那轻盈的步子渐渐停下了，变得钝重而拖沓。“说真的，你有没有留意到一件事？”她轻声发问，手指拨拢了从鬓角吹散的一缕长发。她将答案想得太大声，即使不需深入窥探，也能从表层读取到一些东西。

“V.V.离开学校了。”鲁路修说出那个答案，接着就嗤笑了一声，“是啊，不是个斯莱特林的话恐怕还真的很难注意到。”

那不是一个多么受欢迎的幽灵，恐怕就算失踪上好一阵，只要不去过多关注，即便是斯莱特林本院的学生也未见得会留意到他的凭空消失。他笑过之后心头一沉，总归是隐隐然生出了不好预感。“这意味着查尔斯的监控渠道之一被撤除了。”C.C.说，“如果你真打算对你父亲的魂器动点儿手脚，现在是一个相对安全的时期。不会被幽灵监视，不会叫人察觉你的异常行径。所以是啊，在判定形势安全之后，我也没必要死守机密。”她显得相当平静，给出的理由也无懈可击，能叫人抓住的漏洞也不是多么重要的事情。

“……‘之一’？”鲁路修问。

“最不好防备的那个。”她回答道，“所以某个人还在学校的时候并没有自己动手。”

是啊，鲁路修想。起初是不能过早暴露出自己。在俾斯麦把他掀到明处后，他大抵也不敢冒直接激怒那些人的风险——毁坏掉一个魂器可能引发相当严重的迁怒，以枢木朱雀的性格，在他确保仇恨会集中于自己一人身上之前都不会贸然行动的。鲁路修能够想通个中关键，但这不能让他满意，这不是事情显得不对劲的根因。“V.V.为什么忽然离开？”他继续追问道，“外头发生了什么变故？”

“为什么一定得发生什么变故？”C.C.扬起眉梢，“他在这所学校里困得够久了，幽灵也会有感到无趣的时候。如果有办法离开的话，当然可以去外头转转。”

“C.C.。”

“怎么，不叫我教授了？”

“C.C.。”鲁路修重复道。他咬字很重，试图扑灭自己心头萦绕着的淡淡不适感。我请求你，他想，我真挚请求——他望着她，期望这心念能被她所看见。“我不管你是用占卜，用测算，用什么神奇的感应方式，”他艰难地说，每道出半句确切话语，先前只是隐约浮现的惶恐感便又加重几分，“他怎么了——朱雀究竟遇到了什么麻烦？”

女巫安静地看望回来，一时间兀自沉默。她站定了脚步，在湖水上，在金色的涟漪上。她半蹲下身，手指触到荡开的水纹。倒影与浮光都被打碎了，成为散乱斑驳的色块。她望向水中，神情肃穆，仿佛在透过一面巨大幻镜凝望深渊。她的目光里透露出一星不忍，很快变作深暗悲哀。“即使我现在告诉你了，”她轻叹道，其中所蕴涵的意味叫他背脊发冷，“又有什么用呢？”

 

镌刻了特定符文的武器，魔焰，蛇怪的毒液，龙息。一些调配出的危险毒药，另一些难测的咒术。他记得这些。他记得那些手段，用于毁坏的手段。能为他所用的部分相当有限。

在适当的时候穿越海峡，两回或者三回。在确保得手之后，往返不是个坏主意。塞纳河畔有隐蔽的谷地，巫师们的聚集地，许多年前有一个法国姑娘离开了家乡，后来她的丈夫将一枚灵魂碎片存放到了故地去。一个精致的手环，那原本是她的东西。而后她不在了。而后它不在了。地窖被溶蚀了，整个化作泥沼和灰烬。

那道咒术会带来反噬，尽管本来不该是什么麻烦事。他的脑袋里还有个小标记在作乱，那也不是什么麻烦事。只是恰好相逢，只是他慢了半拍，叫他在试图回返海峡那端时移形的动作没那么利索。他记得下一个目标在何处，他记得的。北部的森林。向那边去，再快一些，再隐蔽一些，再快一些——

“魂魄出窍。”有人念道。狂乱的思绪消失了，剧痛消失了，困扰他的抉择消失了。他的身躯骤然轻松起来，仿佛能飘飘然踏往云端。 _就像乘在龙脊背上。_ 有一个声音在哄劝他。 _就像那时候，在龙种的帮助下飞上天空，又折返下来低低掠过湖面。你能从那无名湖泊里看见另一端应有的模样。你能看见隶属于永恒之春的晴空。你能前去那方乐园，你能带领更多人前去，一旦到了那里，就无需再担心任何事了。_

所以放弃吧。别再抵抗了，那并不是什么坏事。他浑浑噩噩地点头，试图站起身来。树藤从他脖颈与肢足上慢慢滑脱，松开了紧紧缠绕的态势，将自由活动的空间放还回来。他踩着干枯的草皮与裸露的泥土前进，只是前进。他望向粼粼湖光，试图走得更近，直到能从中望见另一方天空，直到他确信自己可以到达彼方。他在浅滩上顿住了脚步，短暂疑惑于自己并未浮于空中，而后那声音再度响起来，带上了淡淡催促。 _往前去，到那边去。打开这道无形门扉。你会获得自由的。_

即使等到那时，自由本身也将被重新定义。

他的足尖接触到水面，他往更深处趟步。湖水没过他的足踝，他的小腿，他的衣袍下摆。他看向湖泊当中，隐约望见一抹虚幻湛蓝。到那边去的话，冰冷感便结束了，操控他的咒术也将消失了。无需担心，无需在意更多。不过是当一回引领者的角色，将秘密从坟墓里发掘出来。不过如此。

 _但你不能。_ 他脑海深处有一个声音说。那声音细小而坚定，在他不甚清晰的意识深处横亘着，形成了通往梦境的最后一道阻拦。 _不能打开门扉，不能前去彼方。这不是为了逃避，这不是应该放弃的时候。不能这么做。_

他浸入湖水深处，由腰及肩，最终四肢摇摆着继续前行，连冠顶也没入其间。呼吸从他肺腑中析出，不见光的深水处成为了晦暗的灰蓝。他望着前方，湛蓝幻景在他面前浮动，然而他始终没能伸出手去确切地触碰到个中光亮。他漂浮在冰寒体感中，被一类奇异的安宁所包围了。越过光怪陆离的幻影，越过浮动的藻类与深水处的黑暗，还有一点光斑藏在那深处。那光芒足够暗淡，但反而比明亮幻景来得真切些。他向下沉坠、沉坠，模糊的视野也渐渐被它所占据，隐隐然扩散开重重叠影。

——沉坠被打断了。水流在他周身汇聚起来，如使力打捞般托着他向上浮去。他的身躯被抛出水面，乍起的巨浪将他平拍回湖岸边，又悄无声息地化入平静波纹里。桎梏开解了，那飘飘然的错觉消失了，他平躺在滩涂地上，浑身透湿，在冰冷空气中剧烈呛咳起来。他勉强吐出湖水，颅内和四肢百骸都窜生着残余的疼痛，寒冷使得他的知觉迟钝了些，但这并不意味着这会让他更好过。

他的视野依然不甚清晰，有人捏住他的下颌迫使他张开嘴，一些辛辣玩意儿被灌进了他的嗓子。那叫他稍微提起神来，空腹带来的虚弱感也缓解了些。拿来吊命的魔药向来好喝不到哪去，他分神想道。近来他很容易分神想些别的，无关紧要的事情。那可以分散他的注意力，叫丢在身上的钻心咒的效用没那么显著。他又闭上眼，心知大概不会有人好心到来给他弄干身子。已经入冬了，再这么来几次，即使他体质再怎么强韧，怕是也摆不脱高烧的下场。疾病会使人虚弱，虚弱会让精神懈怠，精神懈怠意味着更容易入侵心神，对于试图从他脑子里撬出来什么东西的人而言，这百利而无一害。

“已经是第十四次了。”他听见有人在评价，“真够固执的。”

那该是俾斯麦，他想。另一些人在低声议论，他认得出其中一些声音，在遥远遥远的某个未来里，那些人多半折损在他手上。那会儿他还能握紧自己的魔杖，孑然一身既无顾虑也无牵挂，灵魂上并没被人贴上个用于追踪的小印记。那会儿他才是负责猎杀别人的一方。而今这状况相当玄妙，像是被亡灵复仇，现世的生者与曾经的死者相叠，将他禁锢在这里，叫他无法脱离一座岛屿构成的囚牢。他将眼睑撑开一线，望见近旁群人渐渐分散开来，形成了簇拥式的站位。

然后为首的那人发言了，伴着高高在上的淡漠，好似并不在意一道寻常性命的留存与否。“来日方长。”那人说，“只要他不直接死在这里，总会有被击垮的那一天。”

 

他被剥夺了魔杖的持有权，“代管”，这是那伙人的说法。他们没将它掰折，仿佛给人留下一线希望，又将那恩赐的机会高悬于顶，明摆着没有轻易取回的可能。

起初夺魂咒不起作用。他一早就学过了用以对抗的小技巧，大脑封闭术的修习还让他在这方面更高明了些。但灵魂终究会受到肉体的影响，钻心咒足以撕开世间大部分意志坚定者的心防。他们要么疯到彻底失去神智，要么便不堪受苦选择吐露秘密以换得永久的安宁。他知道这些，他很清楚。

所以他仍然在沉默中顽抗，将通往阿瓦隆的路径封锁在自己头脑当中。若没有通往彼方的意愿，那湖泊便不过是寻常湖泊，所以简单地将他抛至水中毫无意义，非得由他自己步入深渊不可。但夺魂咒始终没能占据他的全部心神，所以纵使他能被操纵着走向那通道入口处了，却依然不叫它轻易开敞于人前。

他会回想很多事情，回忆能提醒他自己的来路，能叫他生起些抵抗的心念。回忆能够分散疼痛，能够淡化灵魂上的负荷。钻心咒本身也在悄无声息地磨去那个烙印，所以他大致能判定自己的出路。再过些时日，等到烙印完全消除的时候——倘若那时他还没被逼疯的话——尽可能地制造些动乱，趁机完成一次阿尼马格斯变形，以动物外观避开搜索，然后设法离开岛屿边界再幻影移形。这过程中无需魔杖施法，所以即使他无法及时偷回属于自己的东西，逃生的可能性也不在小。

如果我那时候还没被逼疯，他想。以及那个布列塔尼亚别太快失去耐心。虽说在探清内情之前，查尔斯必然希望能够完好无损地打开那道门扉，然而如果他抵死不从、就像他所知的最后的圆桌骑士后人那样，那人定然会采取他所知晓的极端手段。抽取灵魂本身铺路，借助一个被诅咒的楔子撬开理想乡的大门，然而在简单杀戮都能造成规制本身剧烈反弹的地界上，这般作为的代价便是整片乐园都会沦为苍茫死境。

那是最不应出现的光景，连同现界都会被浸染。在他作为猎头者而行动的那个未来里，魔法部耗费了很久才堪堪遏制住海上弥漫的死雾，而亡灵的行踪甚至扩散到了更远的地方。他尝试去回忆那些事，试图让深入骨髓的疼痛减轻些。片刻后他又被魔咒吊到空中，下一轮拷问也光顾到了他身上。

有时候是空中，以便一些人能欣赏拼劲挣扎的模样。有时候为了防止挣扎得过于厉害，他便会被带回林间，让藤枝铐住肢足。布列塔尼亚的信众占据了麦克法斯蒂留下的居所，这是外界的部分，他不知道阿瓦隆内部能坚持到何时。

摧毁我的一个魂器等于将我杀死一部分，查尔斯说。所以当然了，这是你应得的下场。高大的炼金术士用冰冷的紫色双眼瞧望过来，受缚者抬起头，记得自己见过相似的眼睛。

你的血亲，你的子嗣，他想。你的牺牲品。我杀死的人够多了，他答道。我早就不在乎自己会落得什么下场了。

牵涉早就开始了。神秘事务司里存放着的东西，和所有集中存储的预言都分开来存放的重要物件，梅林本人留下的只言片语。正是那个水晶球引出了阿瓦隆的传说，然而只有最狂热的疯子才会不计代价地寻查它的影踪。他的父亲因此而死，因一个连残像都算不上的引子。他的父亲，他的母亲，没有落定结局的审判，他手掌里浸入的血。早在那时候，他就不再期望自己会落得一个好的结局了。

你知道的东西倒是不少，男人说，真令人惊讶啊，枢木。

他摔落在地，冷汗渗入已然湿透的衣物。他好容易提起些气力，以叫周身筋骨不自觉的痉挛渐渐平息下来。他爬起身，知道自己已经不能很好地封闭自己的大脑了。所以那人可以读到他的情绪，他表显在外的、用于分散疼痛的念头。别去想鲁路修，他警告自己。别去想真正重要的东西。他喘息着，用力眨眼试图缓解头颅内的阵痛。

打从他在多佛被抓个正着起，他不太记得已经过去多少时日了。也许刚刚进入十二月，也许更晚，也许更早。事实上，若不是总会有人在他们重返湖泊外围时计数，他也不记得自己被迫做出了多少次尝试。别去做无用的事情，尤其在它们除去叫人丧失希望以外毫无意义的时候。

他也没能拥有什么安稳的睡眠，大多时候都是简单地昏厥过去。有时候他会被强硬地弄醒，有时候即使是尖锐疼痛也没法将他的意识给拉回来。拼命回想一些事情是有效的，他的来历，他负隅顽抗的原因，他的名字。一片被死境浸染过的、铁灰色的荒原。

有人在说话，他模糊听见。有人在叫他。他晃了晃脑袋，试图让出现愈发频繁的幻音从耳际消失。忽然间噪声停止了，寒冷也消散了些。他跪坐在原处，困惑地看向自己干燥的手掌。他甚至奇妙地感到了一丝温暖，不是那类虚弱而病态的高热，倒像是有人好心生起了篝火，给受寒者披上了毛毯。一点儿简单的魔咒，佐以精神暗示。他意识到了对方采取的手段，然而提不起多少心力来应付这个。别太容易投降，他想。反正不过又是一个诱导性的骗局。

“过来，孩子。”然后他听见男人的声音，“我觉得有必要让你看些东西。”

 

常理来说，信众们会伫立在湖泊边缘。然而群人行迹尽都消隐，唯有黎明时分灰绿的林叶在沙沙作响。地上铺盖着残碎的枝梢，冬日里不曾枯萎的东西也会显出凋敝颓势。他们踩踏着那些死骸靠近冰凉水域，年长的巫师低沉念咒，湖泊里便缓缓升起了一面水镜。熹微晨光铺洒而来时，朱雀缓缓眯起了眼睛。他刚刚感到身躯里恢复了些气力，下一秒他所见的东西又叫他如坠冰窟了。

那像是某处山岩的间隙，在背光处形成的巨大空洞。那显然不是在学校里，不在霍格沃茨的任意一角，不在学生们可以抵达的地方。黑袍的年轻人坐在一块凸起的岩石上，杖尖点亮一抹荧光，映亮了他膝上的书本。他看上去神色如常，唯独面颊过于苍白了一些。他手腕与足踝上都系着细而发亮的、显然是由魔法造就的长链，长出的部分堆叠在地，蜿蜒连通到山岩深处。

“——什么时候……”

朱雀蓦地前冲了一步，又在滩涂地上生生刹住了脚跟。他扭头看向一旁的巫师，他知道自己表现得过于紧张了，他知道这就是对方希望看到的反应。不能，他告诉自己。不能失去理智。他攥起拳头，身形摇晃了一下，勉强继续踩稳重心。“两天以前。”男人说，“我那个犟脾气的儿子，踩着自己成年的界线脱离了保护圈。他很聪明，也很谨慎，但他太年轻了、太年轻了……没有真正在生死线上挣扎过的年轻巫师，要追踪到是件很容易的事情。”而你知道他是为了什么，那双深紫眼睛里写着些嘲弄。你知道这是为了谁。那些意味写得足够明显，伴着无形呓语一并传入脑海深处。

“撒谎。”朱雀嘶声道，“他根本不会做毫无把握的事情。”

他试图闭上双眼，却不受控地看向那幅呈现给自己的图景。幻象，他想，只是幻象，要制造这些并不困难。他试图说服自己，然而这声音太过微弱了，无法时时刻刻提醒起他维持应有的理智。“要是有人给他提供援助呢？”他身旁的巫师说，“还是说你要去确认，借助幽灵，或者画像，或者亲自回到那座城堡里去——看看他还在不在霍格沃茨里？”那半透明的镜像中飞速掠过一些光景，古老巨大的城堡，地穴，阴暗的森林。还不至晨起的时间，只有球场上有些鲜亮衣袍在进行特训。塔楼里万般安静，空出了一张床铺。

“撒谎。”朱雀说。你们根本无法这么简单地监视霍格沃茨，他想。一个幽灵男孩从水镜中飘出了身形，长发披散在肩后，带着十足古怪的笑意。是啊，V.V.说，我不在学校里了，但拉文克劳不是还有个粉红色的小姑娘吗？唤醒一些东西总是很容易的。朱雀锁死了眉头，一侧太阳穴突突跳动了起来。V.V.在空中盘膝坐起了，手臂也抱在了身前，神情倨傲地俯瞰下来。

“不肯承认？不肯设想最坏的可能性？”幽灵说，“我还以为你是不敢冒险才对。”

那做父亲的一个面容肃穆，抬手招了一招，画面当中的年轻人便抬起了头，精致眉眼间浮现出些许悲哀困苦。打开那道门吧，他说。打开它，在事态变得更加糟糕之前。那能纠正很多错误，那么多的错误。那能带回多少我们已经失去的东西。他的声音确实从镜面中传来了，伴着模糊的颤音，在水面上激荡起片片涟漪。时隔许久再度听闻到这个声音，朱雀心神恍惚了一瞬，又用力掐进了自己的掌心。

“他不会说这种话。”他低声道，“鲁路修不会赞同你们的行径。”

“他不会。”查尔斯说，“我让他这么说的。”

那年轻人在微笑，那微笑困惑而轻淡，仿佛一触即碎，一个形似的傀儡，一个足以牵动他心神的影子。你看，男人的声音说，要击垮一个人很容易，只要找准弱点就行。即使是封锁得再严密的大脑也会出现疏漏，即使是最为精明的巫师也不是无懈可击。那像是在暗示什么，像是蛊惑，或不过是在简单地阐明事实。侵入心神的手段有那么多、那么多，而镜像中人将柔软眼神投放向空处，恰似遭遇夺魂控制的征兆。

“……你不能……”

朱雀咬紧了牙关，恍惚以为那是真实存在的景象。存在于某处，他无法触及之处，他终究是无法将对方从厄难中拯救出来。“我当然能。”男人的声音说，“我还能做更多。我能在他身上复原你这些日子以来的遭遇，所有的遭遇，一项接着一项。”他阐述得相当缓慢，一字一句变作利刃，摧毁了朱雀残存的一点侥幸、巴望着他不会忍心将自己的血脉与魂器之一逼入死境的侥幸——“无论到了多么严苛的地步，我都有办法确保他被救回来，就像我有办法确保你不直接死去一样。”

水镜中的年轻人仍在微笑，眼神怔忪，片刻过后又垂首看向书本。他脚边的锁链如被赋予生命般舞动起来，在他足踝上密密叠叠地多缠绕了几圈。那未必是真的，朱雀绝望地提醒自己，那多半不是真的——但那该死的幽灵说的没错，他不敢冒险。

“……你不能。”他重复道，双手拢在了身前，一侧手指用力抠紧了另一侧的腕臂。他摇着头，在愈发混乱的思绪中试图向自己确认一些物事。他看见锁链，细而明亮，如燃着火焰，如径直束缚在灵魂上。他想我知道的、我记得的。“你不能确保我不去死。”他哑着嗓子说，“那不是由你来决定的。”

那甚至不是一句有效的警告，因而它也没能换得半点动摇。“没所谓。”男人说，“反正在人活着的时候，能够遭受苦难的形式总归是要多得多。”

这一个布列塔尼亚向他走来，走得更近，贴在他身畔，手掌搭在了他肩头上。起先是肩头，而后是颈项，将将扼紧在不会令人完全窒息的程度。你没办法阻止我，他说，你只会让事情变得更糟。从很久以前起，从你杀死你父亲的时候开始，结局就已经注定了。不会有第二种可能，不会再有任何人向你伸出援手了。你看，是你自己来到孤身一人的地步的。

那声音愈发低沉了，如堕入梦境前的呓语，叫他昏昏然阖拢了大半眼睑，腿脚也失去了站立的气力。他跌落在潮湿的滩涂地上，勉强维持着跪坐的姿态，吃力地抬起头来望向湖泊深处。他看见晨曦，拨开林间雾障，落至粼粼波纹间，映照出永恒春日的光熹。太阳升起来了。 _太阳升起来了。_

“那么，”在他完全丢失理智之前，他听见低沉的、不容置喙的言令，“我们达成协议了吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

人在精神疲乏的时候更容易做梦，而且往往向着更为恶劣的假设方向而去。一些十足荒谬的情景，考试卷上长出的曼德拉草叶和扭动嚎哭的文字，天文台上摔碎的望月镜残屑里飘荡出的鬼影，地窖里伸出的一双手、自后方而紧紧扼住咽喉。荒原，铁灰色的荒原，从梦境边界一直蜿蜒向高高耸立的灰塔。往昔长存的乐园终究是变作了亡灵的乐土，又反过去浸染生者的世界。

那始于一次错误的开端，皆因那包含着永恒春日的美好幻境不应由亡者的魂灵为引而开启。麦克法斯蒂的末裔至死仍未披露出最后的秘密，于是他的灵魂被拘禁下来，以诅咒的形式投入至倒影湖中，终究是叫门扉洞开了。所以死亡本身于结果无异，反而会令人面对更糟的格局。

布列塔尼亚不在乎这个，或说阿瓦隆向死境转变了才更符合他的诉求。若要他自行去高塔中探询关于死亡边境的奥秘，恐怕还需耗费更加漫长的时日。所以若他当真以正常形式踏入那梦境迷雾里，任他自行探索，也许反而能留出些缓冲余地。所以还有时间。

——还有时间。

去逃离此地，去重获自由，去寻求帮助，寻到一个最为艰难的可能性：斩断那幻境到现界之间的道标，让入梦者永远封闭于那永恒春日里，再不能活着踏离一步。要么将他们杀死，要么设法毁坏梅林的手笔。那希望渺茫至接近于无，但再没有别的选择了。

所以他是这样说服自己的，尽管他对于事实如何心知肚明。他终究是被击垮了，因他并非失去一切，因他无法抵死一搏。麦克法斯蒂那不知名的末裔尚可因亲族的沦亡而选择自灭，而迄今为止牢不可破誓言仍在，枢木朱雀也无法规划自己的死。

或说尚不到违约之时，或说懂得失而复得含义之人反而不如希望尽失者来得坚强。他是被击垮了，唯有催眠似地反复告知自己还有补救的机会，才勉强悬着一丝清醒神智。他知道即将迎接他的是什么，当锁匙失去其价值，便唯有毁灭一途。所以机会仅有一次，在穿越门扉的那一刹那，在一道死咒击中他的后心之前。倘若他能来得及。

“我需要我的魔杖，”他说，“让我念一道咒语就行。”

晨曦散去后海上迎来了一个阴天，看似即将落雪了。他眯起双眼眺望了一会儿，暗自感慨幸而倒影湖不会封冻，这能让事情变得容易些，好歹他可以多提请一个要求来令人放下警惕。“告诉我那道咒语的用途。”为首之人说。追随者已经围聚而来，沉默着站立在他身后。朱雀垂下眼睑，勉强借着余光搜寻了一番。

“在水面上行走。”他回答道，“现在我们并没有驯化的龙种可供代步。”

他看见了自己的魔杖，在一名女巫的衣兜里露出尾柄末端。他垂落双手，努力显出驯从而毫无抵抗余力的模样。然后布列塔尼亚冷哼了一声，没有应允他的提请，而是自行挥舞了魔杖，叫一道星芒散射而去，沾染到所有在场者的腿足上。朱雀微微点头，适当表露出失望神情，继续装作是那类没了魔杖便寸步难行的普通巫师。他重新侧过身去，彻底转向粼粼波动的湖泊。水镜早已化散了，他从中窥见湛蓝明亮的天空。

然后他从滩涂上开始迈步，缓慢地、仿佛缺乏基本气力似地艰难行进。没有人催促他，一并随着他沉默着前去。到水中去，踩踏在水面上，如履平地般踱过细碎的波纹。某一刻他终于止步，距离岸边还不足遥远，也许在体力充沛的情况下勉强够他几个划游回去岸上。然后他默无声息地蹲下身来，借着水面反光隐晦地把握众人围聚的方位。

他将手掌平平摁于水面上，不多时着手处便扩散开一道金色波纹。那道波纹扫过整方水域之后，他便听得了轻微的、赞叹似的倒抽气声。然后他将手掌下探，没入水面之时便抵达了干燥温暖的彼方。由腕及肘，没过肩臂，终于连躯干一并栽倒下去。片刻后他便实打实地望见了湛蓝明亮的天空，十二月的冰寒霎时间远去，叫他身心都沉浸于温暖而美好的阳光下。

他耗费了片刻去适应重力方向的变换，随后摇摇晃晃地站了起来。数年过去，岸边的死者与焦土都被乐园内固化的魔力所侵蚀了，放眼望去只有草木丰盈郁郁葱葱的盛景。然后他听见了查尔斯的冷笑，说在此间发生凶杀也能这般不留痕迹。“那时候我立即逃离了这里，而且设法驱散了死雾。”朱雀嘶哑着嗓子说，“现在你们不能。杀戮就会引发异变，这是不会更易的准则。”

那么，查尔斯说，如果发生在另一端呢？

在发言者得以举起魔杖之前，朱雀便动了。他勾动手指时瞄准了记忆中的方位，于是他的魔杖忽然脱离了管制者的衣袋，疾速流窜而来，撞入他的掌心。下一秒他在周身构建了一重铁甲咒，并迅速解除了水行的咒语，笔直地往水下沉去。他自认做得足够快了，但还是不够。仍然有魔咒狠狠撞到了他的脊背上，宛如利刃劈砍般撕裂了他的皮肉。他没入水面，湖水灌入耳道，浸入双眼，攫住了他的呼吸。他死死攥紧了手中仅有的武器，尝试在自己脑袋周围制造一道屏障而隔绝出些许用以呼吸的空间。

他沉入湖心前隐约听见远处有人焦急进言，预备追赶他返回倒影湖的另一方，以确保他真正丧命在外。“无妨。”言令之人的声音平淡，“岛屿上没法幻影移形。真要凭借他自己的力量，他甚至走不出这片森林。”然后声音淡去了，所有人声交谈都弱化渐无，只剩下从澄澈温暖骤然变回冰冷刺骨的湖水，以及遥远的、灰蒙蒙的片缕微光。

那预言太乐观了，朱雀想。他可能甚至没法再度浮上水面。

他在流血。即使不去以双眼确认，四散开来的血腥味也足够提醒他现下的形势有多么恶劣了。接近冰点的水温稍微麻木了他的知觉，这或许算是件好事，能叫他不至于因疼痛而完全无法划动肢足。然而有那么一瞬，他完全无法施放出任何一道成型的咒语，让手脚稍稍温暖些、赋予些许支撑他逃出生天的气力，让肺腑里的空气多留存片刻。他徒劳地握着魔杖，那东西像是沉默了，尖端甚至放不出一道稍微温暖些的水流。他的气管开始痉挛，口鼻间忽然涌出一连串的气泡，汇聚成一个足够巨大的，引出了正确的上升路径。

然而对于一具十足虚弱的身躯来说，那生路太过艰难了。落难者渐渐收敛了挣扎的动作，在湖水包裹中安静下沉。他侧身栽倒下去，勉强转动刺痛的眼球时还能窥见零星的光亮，以及更为幽深的水域下端。有怪石拼凑成的岩壁，贝类、断骨与沉没的塑像。那些老旧的遗骸不会发声，只会隐隐凝聚成更为奇诡的形状，最终凝聚成死亡的手掌将他带去，化为永恒静默中的一部分。

砂石，鱼群，和模模糊糊的遥远歌声。歌声大抵源于幻想，终究不会助他脱离死境。然后是光亮，在他沉没身躯的方向，在湖泊深处，在砂石之中，柔和而隐晦，像是陡然映照出了一抹月色。形状狭长，砂石黏附，仅露出一寸柔和光辉。他认不出更多了，他的视野渐渐堕入黑暗。在他阖拢眼睑前的那一刻，他看见如云雾一般在水中散开的长发。

那可能是深藻，可能是一团盘踞不去的影子造成的错觉。他的意识浑浑噩噩地浮游了许久，如同摒弃了他的身躯一般，在虚无中向现界安静投放最后一缕窥视。他看见散开的长发，属于女性的柔软腰肢，一双挽住自己的臂膀，以及在水中的低语。歌谣消失了，更深处不祥盘旋的影子消失了。他的意识跟随着身躯一同向上浮游，然后在一次用力呛咳间随着所有令人不适的尖锐体感一并砸回了清醒境地里。

“抱歉我们花了些时间。”他听见女人的声音说，“幸好还不算来得太迟。”

朱雀拼命咳嗽了一番，吐出所有阻住呼吸的湖水。他的胸腔里和后背上都痛得厉害，以至于一时半会不觉得吹刮在脸上的风有多么冰寒刺骨。他从滩涂上撑起身来，在一股柔和外力的推助作用下勉强坐稳了。他用力眨动双眼，良久才从暗沉昏花的视野中辨识出近旁的轮廓。那一瞬间他陡然松懈了些，又暗自苦笑于自己当真是紧绷太久了。

“……我还以为是湖中女妖，”他呢喃道，“考虑到我们已经在阿瓦隆的边界上了。”

女人的手指抚在他面颊上，轻轻扫过他的眼尾与颧骨边缘。她几乎将他托抱在怀里了，湿透的长发从鬓角落下，在他胸前落下水珠。“如果我没看错的话，这湖里确实有一群人鱼。”她声音温柔，内容却毫不客气，“但你要知道，它们多半只会考虑该怎么把你给吃了。”

朱雀睁着眼睛瞪了她一会儿，直至她的面容完全清晰起来，从散碎额发到金色的眼瞳。他还在小口小口地喘气，肺腑间因浸入的新鲜空气过冷而愈发刺痛得厉害。“你不该袖手旁观吗？”他还是勉强挤出些话，然后面颊上便被拧了一把。女巫收回两根作乱的手指，试图搀扶他坐得更稳当些。

“很不幸的是，在你完成自己的学业并从学校里彻底滚蛋之前，我都得设法保障我学生的安全。”C.C.说，“所以是啊，枢木先生，现在你安全了。暂时的。”

朱雀摇了摇头，看往恢复宁静的湖面。那里头仍然沉淀着湛蓝晴空，一时间恢复了平静，着实没有人追来确保他沉尸在湖底。“还是挺可靠的嘛，教授？”他试图笑一笑，却因为痛得太厉害而变成了勉强的龇牙咧嘴。C.C.不赞同地挑起眉毛，又叹了口气，托住他的腰背叫他得以借力站立起来。

“嘘。”她轻声道，“别说得我好像真的是个冷酷无情的混蛋。”

 

常理来说，如果要留居久些的话，寻找附近原本的栖居地加以利用才是正确的选择。然而昔日里麦克法斯蒂家的地盘早早沦为弃居的死境，重整一处并加以利用所需耗费的工夫恐怕还不如搭建个帐篷来得快。C.C.弄了顶帐篷，她总是能弄到很多应需的玩意儿。帐篷分作两侧，包括两个隔间、三张床铺。它搭建在山洞里，山洞由先至者的魔咒制造出来，距离倒影湖不过一分钟路程，来回都相当便捷。

也因为这样，鲁路修在原地等候得相当焦躁。C.C.离开的时间太长了，他本该去查看情况的。然而他只能在避风的洞壁里拨亮篝火，并暗自嘀咕魔法引燃的火堆根本不那么容易熄灭、也无需他在此照看。在这里可以躲过雨雪，不是什么坏选择，他理性的一面对此相当清楚。然而另一些感性成分令他的胃部不舒适地皱缩着，不断提醒着他这地方多半曾被用作严刑拷问。假使并非如此，曾在此地栖居的也是做出那些暴行的人。

他不断地瞥向山洞出口处，暗自期望等待的过程别太漫长。片刻后他听见细微的响动，像是拖沓的足步声。没有龙种降落时的巨大动静，所以那不会是巡查岛屿情形归来的杰雷米亚。他的心脏突然狂跳起来，一时间压过了随着距离缩减而愈发明确的脚步声。

两人的脚步声，一个搀扶着另一个。鲁路修从矮凳上弹了起来，犹豫着自己应当躲入更深处的阴影当中还是前去迎接。他的脚下仿佛生了根，最终也没能挪动一步，这致使他眼睁睁看着归来的两人进入了火光笼罩的范围内，一个隐晦地向他摇了摇头，另一个则眼目空洞，似乎对他的存在毫无察觉。

只要查尔斯不至于太蠢，就必然能把握到那家伙的弱点是你这一事实。C.C.一早这么警告过他，说如若事情那样发生、那么届时枢木待真实存在的你会采取什么态度都有可能。抵触，畏惧，反感，从根本上不相信你的存在而视若无物。她这么告诫过他了，所以鲁路修对眼下的情景并不感到意外，在确认那人面上未露出丝毫敌意后还略松了口气。他维持着相当的安静，目睹着C.C.钻入帐篷一端，不多时拿出了些瓶瓶罐罐。朱雀在他空出的那张坐凳上坐下了，他躬下腰时五官都扭曲皱缩起来。这让鲁路修留意到他背后的衣袍被横向划破了一道，而某些东西正将湿透的黑袍浸得更深。

“你该把衣服脱了。”C.C.的声音说。她将药剂瓶一溜儿摆在地上，利落地从中挑选出了一个。朱雀耸起肩膀，又嘶嘶地倒抽起气来。“好吧，随你便吧。反正也不太影响上药。我只是觉得那样更容易把你弄干。”女巫撇下了嘴，“这会很疼，忍着点。”

她将衣袍的破损处翻开了，鲁路修得以看清其下那道割开血肉的裂伤。大概是铁甲咒挡了一道，鲁路修猜测道，不然那可能直接斩断他的脊骨，让他在能够浮上水面之前就停止心跳。旁观者眼前的见景被背光的阴影所模糊了半分，余下的部分仍然让他每一寸神经末梢都微弱钝痛着。他抿起嘴唇，目睹着C.C.小心地将药剂瓶凑到伤口前，不经蘸取涂抹而是直接均匀泼洒了上去。

朱雀发出了一声短促的惨叫，很快被压抑为了低微闷哼。他的肩背开始发抖了，额前淌下的不知是水珠还是渗出的冷汗。片刻后他垮塌下了肩膀，抱紧了自己的胳膊。他背后的伤口在以肉眼可见的速度结痂，然而他肩背处的颤抖很快蔓延至周身，甚至扩散到了膝腿上。他将嘴唇咬得青白一片，良久才缓缓吁出口气，低下头去撑住了自己的脑袋。篝火堆里传来轻微的噼啪声响，鲁路修将手指尖从掐得生疼的掌心里拔出来。他听着那人呼吸渐渐平缓下去，末了发出一声疲惫低叹。

“我可以休息一会儿吗？”朱雀总算开了口。他的声音不正常地嘶哑着，微弱而难以辨识。C.C.冲着他湿淋淋的衣袍皱起眉头，几番试图从衣袖里抽出魔杖来，又摇着头放弃了。

“现在不行，除非你想在这鬼地方高热不治烧坏脑袋甚至一命呜呼。看在梅林的份上，这他妈是十二月。而且你有多久没正常进食了？这已经不是身体素质能不能顶住的问题了。”她板着脸说，“别立刻趴下，至少先喝完这个。”

她往他手里塞上了另一瓶药剂，态度强硬，咄咄逼人。朱雀明确地皱起了眉头，片刻间仿佛瑟缩了一下。他们无声地僵持了片刻，他才算是妥协了，拔开瓶塞仰头一饮而尽。他吞咽的动作有些艰难，喝完那些东西后掌间一抖，药剂瓶砰地跌落在地摔了个粉碎。他垂下手掌，看上去有些不知所措，发出一声奇怪的气音，然后才勉强挂起一抹僵硬笑容。

“——可真够难喝的。不出所料。”他低声咕哝道，“现在我可以休息了吗？”

C.C.撅起嘴唇来，苛刻地审视了他一番，缓缓点了点头。于是朱雀躬下身去，在他们的眼皮底下蜷起了身形，完成了阿尼马格斯变形，以一只兔子的形态趴在了篝火边上。鲁路修张开了嘴又闭上，小心谨慎地走回原位坐了下来，尝试去碰对方身上湿淋淋浸开水渍的皮毛时，发觉朱雀已经迅速睡着了。

动物的精神要单纯一些，鲁路修知道这个。也许只有这样，一个精神紧绷了太久的巫师才能勉强安睡一会儿。他将睡着的阿尼马格斯抱到了膝上，手指顺过湿漉漉的毛发时还能看见背脊上正在愈合的新伤。血已经止住了，皮肉间还有些黏连的血痂。朱雀睡得很沉，任他这么摆弄也没醒转过来，只有过长的耳朵尖儿颤了一颤。

“这会儿他多半消化不了干粮，想办法给他弄点吃的。”C.C.说，“大床那边的隔间旁边有简易版的厨房陈设。我建议从汤类开始。”

“我得先把他弄干。”鲁路修蹙起眉头，“这样下去会着凉的。”

他抬起头来时，先前同样一身透湿的女巫已经好整以暇地抄起手臂来，长发和着身的衣物都恢复了干燥模样。“我建议你把魔杖收起来。”她看着他探手寻摸的动作，微微扬起了下颌，“如果你不介意的话，最好用点麻瓜的手段。我想他这阵子应该受够魔杖了。”

鲁路修动作一顿，悻悻然打消了原本的主意。“那你觉得无杖魔法可行吗？”他不大高兴地反问她。斯莱特林院长张开了嘴，眼神古怪地闪烁了一下。

“……真是拉文克劳式思维啊，年轻人。”她评价道。

但最好还是不要，鲁路修理解这重用意。关键不在于是否使用魔杖，而在于施放魔法本身。虽然截至目前为止他都没能把朱雀弄醒，但巫师对于魔力的感应与对物理触碰的不同，真要在睡梦中，也许前者还会更敏锐些。他不太想面对一个在浑浑噩噩状态中受惊反击的枢木朱雀，即便变形者过于疲累以至于无法做出有效抵抗，他也不想惊扰本就不够平静的梦境。所以他接住了C.C.劈头扔来的一条干净毛巾，覆在了变形者伤势渐渐痊愈的背脊上，慢慢揉搓起旁侧的毛发来。

兔子在他膝腿上蜷缩成了一个沉甸甸的拱形。在篝火的烘烤下，鲁路修渐渐将原本冰冷潮湿的毛发给搓干了。在指尖碰到对方已然温暖起来的身躯时，他总算松了口气，继而有一搭没一搭地顺捋起陡然蓬松了许多的柔软棕毛来。他的心跳降低回了正常速率，始终悬吊着的担忧也稍稍放下了些。好在事情没有以最糟糕的形式收场，他暗自庆幸道。好在他们来得还不算太迟。

杰雷米亚依然没有重新出现。用于联络的窥镜亮了一亮，示意一切平安。可能是龙种在浅滩上玩得太开心了，C.C.这么猜测。长居山间的绿龙难得出外游荡，稍稍起了兴致也不足为奇。“希望杰雷米亚能控制住场面。”鲁路修摇头苦笑道。他没有等到回话，调侃或者无奈应允，在那本质无辜的越狱者收不了场时自己会前去安抚龙种之类的承诺——没有。女巫金色的眼瞳注视着他膝上的阿尼马格斯，明亮色彩变得深邃复杂了些。

“是我让他暴露于人前的。”她突然说。她走近了些，面庞被跃动的火光映亮了半侧。“你们四年级的时候，那个复活节。是我拟定了计划。本来如果我们不去多加干涉，最坏的结果也不过是截至今年才发生。”她低声道，“麦克法斯蒂可以多苟延残喘一会儿，最后的牺牲者也不会是他。本来没有人会留意到枢木朱雀的存在，但我让他去到那里了。我以为当时的行动已经足够谨慎了，我没料想到……”

她的声音微弱下去，变作一声似有若无的叹息。有那么一刻，鲁路修确实有些生气，那点儿怒火很快被更多茫然疲惫的心绪化开，叫他意识到再作争端也于事无补。“那不是你的错。”他咕哝道。他听见C.C.笑了，带着一抹尖锐的讽刺之意。

“别说违心话，兰佩路基。”她温声说，“你大可以责怪我，反正我不会介意。”

鲁路修把烘干的毛巾盖在了熟睡的变形者身上，像覆盖被单一般将兔子的形躯包裹了起来。“你的确应该早点向我透露一些事情。”他沉声道，心头仍然郁结着些愤懑与出于无能为力的悲哀。他挠了挠朱雀露在毛巾外头的耳朵尖儿，换来又一阵轻微颤动。他不知道对方在做怎样的梦境，他也不敢贸然去摄取其间的画面。

“原本我不打算入局，也没有向任何人透露消息的义务。”C.C.说。她的目光渐渐暗沉下来，尖锐的部分遁入阴影当中，留下叫人捉摸不定的古怪神采。“但既然如此，我是可以告诉你一些事情。”

她又开始踱步，掠过了他的身侧，向山洞外围去了。在他扭头望去时，她堪堪踏在火光能够映亮的边界上，再向前去便是自然天光所能眷顾的范围。她拢了拢长发，然后戴起了帽兜，将自己藏在素白裹缚里。远处隐约传来了龙吟，低沉而悦耳，宛如山谷歌唱，几乎湮没了她的话语。

“从建立之初，每每如此，时至如今，”她说，“总有人不打算活着离开那座高塔。”

 

海上终究是迎来了冰雪覆压。他们距离真正的北境尚远，但赫希底里迎来这般恶劣天气也并非多么不寻常的事情。在靠近山洞处，C.C.支撑起了一道无风的圆形屏障，玩够了的起司不情不愿地缩回了翅膀，发出低沉哀愁的鸣叫声。杰雷米亚陪它一道看守在外，及至午后鲁路修也走出了山洞。他用毛皮斗篷将自己包裹好了，才向着C.C.指引给他的方向走去。穿过并不漫长的林间小径，那面湖泊呈现在他面前。所有风雪都在近水面处消散于无形，然而它的表层仍然被掀起了波澜，此间击碎的每一片水纹尽都倒映着天穹上苍灰的雪云。

鲁路修将双手伸出斗篷之外。他握着那个鲜少离身的水晶球，它变得灼热而明亮，隐隐发出一阵亲切的、共振似的嗡鸣。它甚至驱散了他周身的一部分风雪，然而它并未引动进一步的奇迹。梦境之王领域的一片残影，可以叫任何相似的把戏都臣服，成为万能的锁匙，但却不足以动摇它原本的由来。

他心事重重地在那儿伫立了许久，待到天色渐晚才预备提步回程。火炉上的东西应当已经烧制妥当了，距离平日的晚餐区段应当还有些时间。他思忖着C.C.是否记得按照他的嘱咐熄灭炉子，为着自己因走神而错失了好些时间而自责了一番。他回过身去时听见足底踩踏积雪的微弱声响，另一个人从林中缓慢步出，更加确切的足步声与略显急促的呼吸都湮没于风雪与涛浪里。

他们两相沉默了片刻，鲁路修上上下下检视着新来者的装扮，从显然是被迫披上的制式毛绒斗篷到新换的靴子。“你该吃点东西再出来的。”他说，随后就觉得这发言太蠢。果不其然朱雀扯了扯嘴角，这会儿他的神情自然了些，没有迅速被疼痛所歪曲。

“我吃过了。”他回答道，“另外还有两个人盯着我呢。”

他的面色比先前要好些，不再是全无血色的惨淡模样了，但也和他们上回相见时的健康状态相去甚远。他的脸颊消瘦了一圈，眼窝下方还有些青黑见迹，前额与鬓角的散碎头发都长了些，有几绺已经能掩住眼角。他手里捏着的东西为他撑起一小方无风的狭小空间，他握持它的动作还算稳当。鲁路修留意到了这点，一时间也没有更好的话题。“你的魔杖，”于是他问，“你是怎么把它留在手里的……？”

“它当然被拿走了。”朱雀回答道，“不过我算是稍微学过一点无杖魔法，就一点点。以前我做格斗练习的时候总在设法先一步就把练习对象的魔杖夺走。嗯，不是用缴械咒，就是用物理手段。”他走得更近了些，声音和神情都一般平和，寄寓着一丝奇怪的温情。“这当然会惹人生气了。”他笃定道，掀起一抹微笑，“最开始拿来对付我的是无声咒，在无声咒也会被我预判之后，迎接我的就是无杖魔法的打击了。我也跟着学了一点点。我不擅长这个，但在出其不意的方面——”他伸出空余的那只手，做了个攫取的手势。

“——表现得还不错。”

他还是走到了近旁处。他的言语和神态过于温柔，甚至让人无法对他阐述的内容产生更多质疑探询的念头。就好像他所讲的是一个共有的秘密，无需再追查、因聆听者原本就是其中的一部分。然后他收起魔杖，叫新雪落在他发间。他的足尖碰到了鲁路修的，他的手掌也握住了另一人的肩膀。他的眼睛里掠过些迷茫色彩，缓缓沉淀下了些晦暗成分。

“你不是幻觉。”他发出梦呓似的低微言语。鲁路修的胸腔里再度抽痛了一下，抬手揽住了他的腰背。

“我不是幻觉。”

“你就在这里。”朱雀小声说。

“我就在这里。”鲁路修肯定道。

他们无声无息地靠得更近，足以让肩头相贴，嘴唇摩挲到彼此的体温。起先朱雀表现得犹疑而畏缩，而后他用力拽着了鲁路修的斗篷边角，发出了喑哑笑声。“你不该来的。”他说。他的指节发颤，鲁路修用力反握上去，试图用掌心将它们包覆住。

“你可能会死。”鲁路修说，“我不可能就那样躲在安全的地方。”

他道出那假设时，先前所有无望的担忧惊惧都折返而来，随着整个凛冬一道轰然砸落在他冠首上，让他有些头晕目眩。朱雀静悄悄地埋首在他颈侧，将那双瑛绿眼目从他视野里错开了。于是他得以觉察到耳畔拂来的温暖呼吸，幸而不至于充溢起病热的成分。他们的手指相互扣握在一块，那取代了一个未竟的拥抱。

“如果事情得以顺利解决，其实这并不是什么不可付出的代价。”他听见朱雀说，带着微末低笑，形似喃喃自语，“而且事实上，目前为止我遭遇的大多数困境来源于，好像大家都希望我能好端端活着。”


	4. Chapter 4

“我觉得我们有必要重新进行一次床铺分配。”C.C.宣布道。

杰雷米亚适时声明自己可以负责守夜，这样一来一行人里唯一的女士仍然能享有单独的房间，而另一侧房间里的两张床铺足够支撑作息倒错开来的三位男性的休息了。他这番发言换来了一个白眼，女巫并没有领受他的好意，反而指责起他不懂得照顾病患来。“严格来说我算不上病患。”朱雀从坐凳上举起手来以示抗议，“你看，外伤已经痊愈得差不多了，我也没有真的被冻坏。”

他在帐篷通往的宽阔空间里洗过了热水澡，换上了干净暖和的衣物。在他拿回魔杖之后，他就能将自己忙于赶路间拿消失咒变走的行囊再度取回来了。在篝火烘烤下，他几乎显得面色红润了，然而他声音还有些沉闷沙哑，这甚至无法被他刻意提高的音调给掩饰过去。鲁路修站在他身旁，伸手搭放在他肩上并摇了摇头。“这可不由你自己说了算，枢木。要不是形势特殊，你已经躺在圣芒戈里做全面检查了。”C.C.适时以冷漠腔调指出，“就算我不把你踢进去，你的小男朋友也会这么干的。”

杰雷米亚张开了嘴，不多时又明智地闭上了。他完好的那只眼睛和不太正常的那只一并来回转悠了几下，鲁路修从他面上捕捉到一丝诧异，所幸没有更多更明显的恶意。先前负责联络上他的年轻人隐蔽地叹了口气，轻轻点了点头示意那是事实。尽管时机不太恰当，他还是为得以听到这般明确的指代形容感到了一丝古怪的高兴。

“告诉他作息排布，兰佩路基。”C.C.说。

“接下来的三天里，你要保证总和超过四十小时的睡眠时间。”鲁路修接着说，低头看向了朱雀，“最好不要外出，也不要频繁施法。七服药剂，头三次隔四小时服用一次，后四次十二小时一次。我会负责监督。”朱雀大声哀叹起来，鲁路修则揉了揉眉心。C.C.对这副夸张表现无动于衷，轻快地摆了摆手。

“杰雷米亚进出没轻没重的，最好别跟需要大量休息时间的病患待在一块。毕竟这几天压根没人能跟你完全错开作息。”她冷静道，“所以那张大床归你们俩了，方便贴身看护。务必别让他跑离你的视野，兰佩路基。”

鲁路修肃然应是，努力忽视掉了杰雷米亚完好的半张脸上愈发古怪的神情。五分钟后他便把朱雀赶回了帐篷里，紧盯着他脱去了外衣裤并好端端地钻进了被褥底下。朱雀一边抱怨着自己才刚睡醒没几个小时，一边在再度服药的作用下开始眼皮打架。不一会儿他就浅浅打了个哈欠，手臂缩回了被子里，只露出一个毛蓬蓬的脑袋。

“她是故意的吗？”他咕哝道。鲁路修侧身坐在床沿，指背蹭过他的眉梢。

“她当然是故意的。”看护者轻轻耸肩，“不然最合适的方案应该是我们三个一道住在另一侧错开作息，或者她跑来跟我挤在一张床上。”

“你们的关系有这么好了吗？”

“很不幸，没有。”鲁路修说，“虽然也许本来应该有的。”

“真残酷啊。”朱雀说。他已经将眼睑阖拢了，说话时带着困乏的鼻音。鲁路修弯下腰去，嘴唇碰上了他的面颊。

“闭嘴，斯莱特林。”鲁路修说。

他在朱雀再度睡着后沉默地看守在一旁，并毫不意外地从不再进行变形的卧床者脸上发现了轻微扭曲的痛苦神情。那大抵与愈合的伤口无关，与实际未成的病热无关。那关乎饱受折磨的每一寸神经、残余的幻痛与虚假的噩梦。他们真的不应当继续在外游荡了，不应以这般糟烂的状态去操心远不该由法律意义上刚成年不久的巫师去承担的责任。然而他心知这类劝解不会有任何成效，甚至在他得知将要面对的困境之后，他自个儿也没法再扭头躲回安全地界上去了。

这一回睡眠持续了两小时有余，然后朱雀醒过来，又往胃里填了些东西，并绷着脸回忆了一番先前的见闻。他们交换了关于魂器的消息，朱雀揉着眉头说自己本来还能再解决掉一个，很不幸没能成行。除去霍格沃茨里的那两个，剩下那个流落在外的藏在古灵阁里，稍微费些手脚就能用合法手段将它弄出来。说话间每个人都不着痕迹地瞥上了鲁路修，理论而言他已经成年了，不需原本的监护人批准、稍稍经过审查就能进入家族金库。唯一的麻烦就是纵然他再不愿和原本的名姓牵扯上多少关系，这会儿也不得不去面对现实了。

至于学校里的那两个，C.C.意味深长地眨了眨眼。“查尔斯有表现得，嗯，”她斟酌了一番措辞，“非常生气的时候吗？”

“我不确定。”朱雀一脸困惑，“毕竟就我的视角来看，他一直都挺生气的。”

鲁路修狠狠瞪了眼问话者，C.C.则回了他一记白眼。她还是耐着性子问得更详细了些，而鲁路修也只能按捺下脾气。他知道做出合理推测是件多么重要的事，所以尽管更加细致地回忆此前经历对于朱雀来说绝非令人愉快，事情还是得这样进行下去。“所以他未必对分离出去的魂器有所感应。”末了C.C.终于放过了情况不佳的那一人，将目光转去了一旁，“这也是那起事故的后遗症？”

“我不知道。”这回换鲁路修回答她。

事情以她抱怨着男孩们的不明事理和派不上用场而收场，但鲁路修觉得她的推测应当很接近于事实了。朱雀会被抓获并不是因为查尔斯感应到了魂器的被毁，事实上根据当事人的回忆，在他被抓获之后，魂器之主曾短暂离去了半日，回返之后才开始向他砸不可饶恕咒。真正叫朱雀落网的多半还是先前留下的那个小小的灵魂印记，而已经逃出生天的枢木朱雀竖起手掌，庄严宣誓那东西在他沉入湖里的那一刻总算被完全抹消了。话是这么说了，某位炼金术士似乎正忙于钻研那方空间的奥秘，至今也没费神出来确认他的死。

所以学校里那两个危险的小玩意儿被解决掉的时候，它们的主人大概也没有更生气一些了。C.C.松了口气，鲁路修知道这就是他们可以放心处理下一个难题而不用担心立即遭遇打击报复的意思了。朱雀犹犹豫豫地张开嘴，似乎被提醒起了什么缺漏的细节。“我看见了一些东西。”他慢慢说，“有什么东西……在湖里。”

“除了一个不幸落水的倒霉蛋，我什么也没看见。”C.C.干脆利落地回答他。然而女巫若有所思地凝视了他片刻，又转头朝向了山洞外侧，对着遥远的湖泊出了会儿神。

夜幕降临时朱雀又灌下了一服药剂，紧接着就被重新撵回床上。夜半他还需要再服一次药，然后他便可以沉入更加漫长的睡眠区段中了。他直挺挺躺在被褥底下，眉头轻轻锁起，时而发出含混而不明确的呓语。鲁路修分辨不出其中任何一个音节的具体意思，但他知道那背后必然不是一个好梦。

除去背后那一道之外，朱雀身上没有其它明显的外伤痕迹。然而魔咒留下的隐患从来都是更为长远的，隐晦而不显著，也更加难以痊愈。这只能叫人徒增担忧，却没法采取更好的安慰方式。等到一切结束后，他真的该去做个全面检查，鲁路修心不在焉地想。等到一切结束后——听上去是个美好而不切实际的念想。

他同样滑入被面之下，轻轻攥握着了那睡梦中人垂于身侧的手掌。朱雀锁紧的眉头稍放松了些，这让鲁路修安了心，昏昏沉沉地捱过了随后的一两个钟头。他在午夜前醒来，房间里的灯是熄灭的，黑暗中近旁那人已经侧过身来，安静地凝视着他的面庞。

他恍惚听见叹息，重复着一些含混呓语。你不该来的。你不该介入这些。你不该设法援助我，反正那终究不会叫人寻到别的出路。朱雀的手指尖碰在他唇角，他便侧过脸去亲吻对方的掌心。他们的膝骨磕碰在一起，慢慢贴近又交叠起来。黑暗中他们的鼻息交错在一块，渐渐变得紧促了。他张开嘴时尝到湿润的苦味，那人赤裸手掌滑进他的衣袍、贴在他的腰肋上，触感分明是温暖沉稳的，他却从未觉得如此不真切过。

他听见细微喘息，伴着畏缩的步奏，藏着隐晦的哭噎，茫然、急切而胆怯地向自己索求应验着什么。在对方下一次服药与昏睡的周期来临之前，他在黑暗深处阖拢眼睑，手掌探出时摁上了对方的心跳。

他想起凤凰的鸣叫。

 

C.C.说很不幸，除非你们各自的猫头鹰能及时找到你们，否则今年圣诞节谁也别想及时收到来自家人的礼物了。他们未必需要长久地留在岛上，但也不能长久地离开。计划主体由鲁路修来制定，然而在场唯一的女巫说可能还存在一个变数，所以他们决计稍加等待，等她去求证一些本该埋没于历史尘埃的往事。

所以他们决定暂时分离几日，一人去往伦敦，等待一些合法的手续办理，一人并不确切提及自己的去处，只说在推测得证后会主动前去和鲁路修汇合，他们会在群岛之外的地界上就将魂器给处理掉。“贸然让那东西接近精神受损的人是件很危险的事情。”女巫神情冷淡地扫了朱雀一眼，他留意到她谨慎地隐藏着怜悯。别做傻事，她再三强调着。别去越过湖面，别再度去自投罗网了——“你再来这么一回的话，有人会发疯的。”

她钻回帐篷去为自己收拾些物件，而鲁路修板着脸对杰雷米亚叮嘱了一番，大体内容跑不脱如何对枢木朱雀其人严加看守。他说自己会专门设置禁制，特别是在湖边，末了严厉地瞪了当事人一眼。朱雀摸着鼻子苦笑起来，他放下手时外边响起了龙吟。杰雷米亚摇着头前去给那大个儿姑娘喂食，说是喂食、也不过是确保龙种在自主觅食时不至于飞越群岛范围伤人。于是山洞里只剩下两人，伴着噼啪作响的篝火无言相视。片刻后鲁路修转过了脸，低声发出了一次邀请。

于是他们并肩向外走去，踩过积雪铺就的路径与结冰的森林。这会儿没有起风，但他们还是披上了毛绒斗篷。朱雀以为自己接下来会听见另一番叮嘱，就比如这一日的外出放风时间只截止到本次散步结束为止。他将疑问和反驳一并含在了嘴里，然而鲁路修仿佛看穿了他的想法，手肘轻轻撞上了他的胳膊。

“你是在休养，又不是在坐牢。”鲁路修说，“别把我想得太过于专制。”

他顿了一顿，面上隐约露出些歉然神色。朱雀稍一愣神，旋即意识到鲁路修大抵还是比所有人都考虑得更为全面的，包括小心翼翼地不愿叫他想起先前人身自由完全受制的那些时日。“别太担心我。”他说，同时察觉到那人垂落身侧的指背碰到了自己的。随后他们的手掌交叠在一起，捂住了一星半点彼此的体温。

鲁路修的小半面庞都藏在兜帽之下，仅露的部分一如既往地有些苍白。那副安静模样叫朱雀记起水镜中所见的景象，叫他的心脏又漏跳了一拍，脑袋里霎时间刺入一缕微弱疼痛。他刹住脚步，闭眼缓了一会儿，再睁眼时那人面露忧色，执着他的手掌抬起了、交握在了自己的心口。“杰雷米亚一直盯着他，我父亲。杰雷米亚一直盯着他们一行人。”鲁路修说，声音低微似犹疑嚅嗫，“他不敢贸然介入，他自个儿也没有混到岛上去的途径。常规航线早就封锁了，你也知道的。”

“我知道的。”朱雀回答道。他牵动嘴角，轻微的目眩感还未完全散去。“我可以给你们列一份给你父亲开方便门的魔法部官员名单，虽然大概不太可靠。那会儿我状态不太好，不能确保自己记对了人。”

行船，名义上没太大毛病，流程上不那么合法。先前他操心的主要问题不在这方面，所以努力去回想也不过残余下稀薄印象。他思考的速度比平日更为缓慢、也更加杂乱无章，难以捕捉到确切重点，心思飘忽许久才记起自己上回听闻杰雷米亚·哥特瓦尔德的名字时，牵涉到的内容可不怎么令人愉快。他望向鲁路修，指望自己听到一些明确解答。于是对方便告诉他了，关于被篡改的记忆与过往真实，而知晓这些的具体过程则被语焉不详地简单带过了。“在踩着我的十七岁生日离开学校之后，我就设法联系上他了。”在朱雀困惑地记起要寻根究底之前，鲁路修迅速兜转了话题，“我们本来打算先去一趟伦敦的，但他说情况可能不太妙。C.C.也这么说，她是先从学校离开的，我刚出学校不久她就直接带了条龙过来跟我们汇合，好像十万火急一刻都不得耽搁。”他顿了一顿，目光柔和了许多，原本有些急促的语速也骤然放缓了。“赶路花了些时间，”他低声道，“幸好我们赶上了。”

“鲁路修。”朱雀说。他伸出空余的那只手去，试图以温柔抚摸抹去对方面上担忧后怕的神情。这举动换回了一阵摇头，起先不过轻轻摆动，而后幅度愈发猛烈了些。对面那人皱了眉头，将他的手攥得更紧，隐隐约约有了些颤抖痕迹。

“你就该早点把事实告诉我。”鲁路修说，“全部事实。我们可以一起寻找更好的解决方法。时间会更充裕，也用不着事到临头再来补救。”他略一抿唇，目光一暗，将朱雀的手捧到了面前。他的嘴唇在指节外侧轻浅游移，触感干燥而略显冰冷。“你用不着独自面对这些。”他说，“你从来不应该把我排除在外。”他的声音里困着些微焦灼，由柔软皮肤接触之处传递而来。朱雀缓缓吐气，张开手指去尖端亲吻他的眼角。

“……我猜是的。”

他们再度迈开脚步时，又开始零零星星落下新雪了。他们踩过腐烂的草叶与掉落的冰棱，在寒风渐起时回转了路程。鲁路修在兜帽底下呼出白雾，额发敛下眼目深紫色彩。“等你情况稳定些了，我会回伦敦一趟。”他说，“处理掉该处理的麻烦，然后再去对付——”他远远看向湖岸，禁制之地，永不封冻的深潭。他将手掌平平挥出，蓦然一敛，抓握进自己的手心里。

“——所有麻烦里最大的一个。”

他阐述时的神情平静，仿佛一早笃定了那是划归给自己的使命。但不该如此，朱雀想。还有那么多比他们更有资格去谈论古老神秘与新立秩序的人，年纪更长的巫师，而不是连学业都没能完成的年轻人。有些事情不是仅凭着一腔热情与使命感就能轻易解决，他们需要经验，不是在学校里的简单练习就能完全冲抵的经验。在还留在岛上的一行人里，唯独是鲁路修真正缺乏这些经验。然而若是能被简单劝服，他也就不是那个鲁路修了。

“你不该来的。”朱雀说。山洞已经很近了，他从另一人帽顶上拂去些雪粉，阴影笼下了那人的眉目。他听见鲁路修轻声哼笑，伴着一点儿模糊的颤栗，再开口时又仿佛全然平安无事般平定。

“真的吗？”鲁路修说，“我还以为一切都必须在那座塔里终结才行。”

 

他仍然会被幻痛所袭击，根植在头颅深处，偶尔从脊背上窜起，然后浸入四肢百骸。他在林间晨跑，从修剪过的额发上拨开掉落的枯叶。帐篷里储备了足够多的食材，在过往的几日里，起司还帮忙从山野间捕猎来了一些新鲜的兽肉以供进一步的贮藏。幸而这姑娘没惊扰到赫希底里原生黑龙的有主之地，所以他们的日子过得还算平静。

而后脾性温和的巨龙乘载着两人飞离了岛屿，留下对彼此几乎陌生的两人相顾无言。杰雷米亚不算多话的那类人，但也算不上寡言少语。只是他们之间往往缺乏攀谈的契机，多数时也只能有一搭没一搭地谈及天气。朱雀在火光映照下好奇瞥向那人残缺的面孔，魔银与水晶镶嵌的眼眶。那只眼睛偶尔也冷冰冰地向他转来，无机质构成的碧绿虹膜对上他的眼睛。

“你不该带他介入这一切的。”朱雀说。他拾起枝杈投入火里，溅起了几点火星。如果换作他状态更好些时，如果他能略去自己获救的经历，他就不会这般平静地谈起此事了，而定然会选择更为尖刻的质问形式。没有如果。他的指尖停留在离篝火更近的距离上，碰到飘忽不定的滚热气流，那还不足以将他灼伤。杰雷米亚又转了转眼睛，属于活人的那一侧一并看向他。

“能让他主动前来探询的人并不是我。”男人说。

他们对待彼此的态度不至于多么亲昵，但也维持着基本的友善。夜里他们分别去往两个隔间，而朱雀侧躺在床铺上时困窘地盯着黑暗深处，察觉到自己着实在想念某个人的体温。他在昏昏欲睡的静谧中记起离去之人的话语，笼在兜帽下的面目与深邃眼睛，谈及高塔时令人捉摸不透的神情，就好像鲁路修·兰佩路基终究是根据零碎线索拼凑出了完整真相，甚至也笃定了一个最糟的结局。

那些未说出口的求证，争执，湮没的疑问与无言的答案。你以为自己必将死去，朱雀想，你以为我隐瞒你一切是为了不提前告知你这般的结局。然而你还是来了，以为自己会赴死，以为我将引导你走向终末。你还是来了，来到我身边，尝试多给我留下些什么。

幸而事情不会那样发生，他想。我不会允许它那样发生。

他疲惫睡去后依然会梦见高塔，古老斑驳的石墙碎裂开一角，天顶上照耀进银亮光芒。他以为梦境里会渗入更多亡灵的号泣，叫他从裂口处望见死者铺就的苍灰大地。他目之所及却是潮水，如广袤湖面，迟迟不映出天光，却在黑暗深处隐约迸射出晦暗寒芒来。

那两人离去的时段比预想中的要长一些，而他休养的作用也比他预想中要来得差得多。他仍然间歇性被幻痛所困扰，夜半惊醒时误以为自己被极寒或极热所困，晨袍时偶尔肢足痉挛，在扶住干枯的树皮喘息时、他的胃里会沉甸甸地坠下些恶心感。服用备好的魔药只能缓解这些症状，但迟迟不能根除。他仍然将发梢削短、面孔修净，试图在杰雷米亚面前摆出更加精神的模样。阿兹卡班的越狱者摇了摇头，以沙哑声音告诉他这点儿伎俩并不能骗过吃过苦头的人。

他们等候到了圣诞夜，飞龙恰好在群岛上空降下了盘旋的影子。C.C.摇着头从提包里掏出了大大小小的新物件，这让朱雀万般怀疑起他们耗时颇长的原因有一大半是疯狂采购。流程上遇到了点麻烦，鲁路修轻巧地说，将一条新围巾绕到了朱雀的脖子上。“如果古灵阁再晚一天放我进门，我就该琢磨着怎么从里头硬撬出些东西来了。”

他的脸色更加苍白了几分，眼眶下也多了些病态的青黑。C.C.说那是魂器留下的影响，所幸他持有它的时间不长。“所以不能叫你接触到。”她一板一眼道，金色双眼瞪向了朱雀，后者只得点头应是，然后在她转过身去时吻了吻另一人黑色的鬓发。

不止是流程上遭遇的麻烦，还有寻觅线索方面的难题。并不是所有神秘物事都能在霍格沃茨里寻到记载。长生不死的女巫去寻访过了更加古老的村落，在年久失修的教堂里谛听老者的自语，去辨认多数人不再认得的文字，最终把握到一个似是而非的故事。起初她并未将结果告知众人，只在黑夜里悄然离去，不多时再拖着脚步回返，在火边念咒蒸干自己的长发。

然后杰雷米亚加入了夜行的行伍，再然后白昼里他们也常常离开山洞去往湖岸边。那恰恰是所有人都在禁止他靠近的地方，所以朱雀只能无趣地留在原地，对他们这些诡异举止背后的根因进行揣测。数日后为首的女巫终于放弃了徒劳的尝试，忿忿不平地甩着衣袖找上了鲁路修。“非常抱歉，”她不客气道，“就算他的状况再怎么不适合重新靠近那片湖，我们也没有别的办法了。”

鲁路修看起来和他差不多困惑，显然是在回返岛屿的路途上也没能听闻到具体内情。于是他们并肩向湖岸边走去，路途中女人声音平缓地讲述起了古老传说。起先是为大众所知的那一部分，随后是几乎无人知晓的结局。关于永恒之王，关于背叛与离弃的骑士，关于未被书写的结局。女人纤细的手指朝向湖面，她说大抵还是如此、唯有知晓去往阿瓦隆路径的人得以窥探其下落。朱雀沉默地指向自己，片刻后颓然叹气，轻轻耸起了肩膀来。

“……说真的，C.C.，”他咕哝道，“你不能因为我养的鸟叫兰斯洛特，就真的拿这些传说故事来糊弄我。”

没有人发笑，包括他自己。“我们都站在阿瓦隆的边界上了，”C.C.回答他，目光明亮而锐利，“你真的还觉得那些故事都只是故事吗？”

早从步入魔法世界的那一刻起，再如何荒谬的童话呓语都有了还原为现实的可能。上一次巫师战争，以及再上一次，无数如同空想的传闻都已落定，那么追溯去更为古老的年代也未尝不可。然而朱雀还是用力捏了捏自己的鼻梁骨，从手掌遮掩下发出了轻声嘀咕。

“阿瓦隆本身的记忆里不包括这一部分。”他回忆着，“至少是不包括那柄剑如何以及为何沉入湖中的那一部分。”女巫明亮的龙瞳瞧望着他，他便从短暂的晕眩中清醒过来。有人适时安抚性握住了他的手掌，他知道那是谁。

“总归是有人在别处留下了记录，即使它们并不显得比梦境更加真实。”C.C.陈述道，“但事实上，我们只需要判明那东西的来历，知悉它的作用。至于历史本身是如何书写的，反正我们也不用费神去应证。”

她又看向了鲁路修，神情中多了些不容推拒的成分。后者沉默了片刻，终究是摆着手做出了让步，轻轻将攥握的另一侧手掌给松开了。他的指节从朱雀的指背上滑开，不多时便握紧了自己的魔杖，让那根漂亮的细木棍尖端在朱雀颈项周遭比划了一圈。“别太逞强。”他低声说，“毕竟谁也无法替你进行担保。”然后他自行退去了一步，将头扭向了一旁。

最后一抹暮色从天边散去了，不被封冻的湖面上映照出一片遥远清冷的月光。朱雀深深吸了口气，从滩涂上慢慢下行，叫湖水淹没了自己的足踝。他没有在水面上寻找另一片凝固在春日里亘古不变的星空，而是就这样向深水处跋涉而去。提前服用的药剂叫他不至于感到过度寒冷，但他还是下意识地有些迟疑，在水面没至腰际时狠狠打了个寒颤。别去回想，他警告自己，还不到需要回想的时候。他试图继续深呼吸进行放松，终于一头扎入了水下，颈边自然而然浮起了可供呼吸的坚实气泡来。

他没有点亮魔杖，划动四肢让自己更快地向水底沉去，笔直地坠入黑暗当中。他没有听见歌声，或许在此栖居的人鱼族群恰好在安眠。很快他浸入了月光不应抵达的深处，湖水用力挤压着他的胸肺。他低声念着铁甲咒让自己得以继续下潜，及至变形的气泡在他头脑周遭被挤压至只剩薄薄一层间隙时，他终于看见了欲图找寻的目标。

形状狭长，砂石黏附，仅露出一寸柔和光辉，在深渊中如照映出的遥远月色。它在幻梦的边界上现了身，柔和地回应了找寻者的祈求。那是他先前一瞥而过的影子，意识模糊间望见过的残像。此刻他伸出手去，探在沉积固化的石岩上，用魔咒击碎了束缚它的一层轻薄遮障。那狭长事物平躺在湖底，在他抠着下端边缘将它抬起之后隐约留下了石岩镌刻的形廓。它看上去分量颇沉，实际在水中却轻若无物，宛如游云般被他托在掌间，渐渐握紧才感触到切实的坚硬质感。

“你好啊。”朱雀说。在无人聆听的湖底，在月光不及的深处，他凝视着手中形状古朴的物件。在他预备上浮之前，他沉浸在十足的惊愕间，任由长达千百年的古老传说从自己身边浮掠而过，成为实质化的洪流，又被不知是否仍然锋利的剑刃所两分，渐渐沉寂了。


	5. Chapter 5

永恒之王死去之时，他的圣剑被最后的圆桌骑士投入湖中。

那属于广为人知的故事，或许是最末的一部分。一段传说在此落下帷幕，更多并未完篇的细枝末节也就不再广泛留存于记录里。于是人们仅知晓只言片语描绘而就的悲剧形式，病逝之人、背弃者与死者，手弑自己血亲的国王，经由诗篇传颂，又被传颂者本身篡改作另外的模样。

于是背弃者的故事以告别为终，永恒之王死后，王后挥别了曾经互表爱慕的骑士，终此一生再不得见。那骑士握着他的佩剑离去，离开所有幸存者、分崩离析的王国与荣光不再的卡美洛。他的坟墓所在无人知晓，唯有乡野间流传着他在步向孤独终老的路途时留下的行迹。

与龙相伴的女巫听过多少逸闻轶事，懂得如何去分辨最为接近真实的那一道线索。倾颓的石壁上铭刻着古老诗句，宣告着曾有远游者自没落的王朝而来，垂垂老矣时又踏上了返程的路途。不为寻求救赎，只为寻求最末的一星半点安宁。无人得知那旅途是否得以善终，昔年的忏悔者是否落定一个能令自己心安的结局。

他的骸骨不在湖中，因他自述不会去尝试前往梦境的彼端。然而他此去是为归还他的武器，湖中仙女所赠的另一柄圣剑。并无太阳的光辉，不属白昼的恩宠，剑刃流转处反如月光照映下的粼粼湖纹。圣剑阿隆戴特沉入它的由来之境，作为最初与最末的楔子。

那些留在石壁间的残缺行句或是由某一个无名的聆听者所留，或是兰斯洛特本人所留下的，现已无人能知晓事实真相了。行句末处记叙了他踏上往返路途的根因，那来自湖中的赠物力量与理想乡的门扉同源，倘若它长久流传于人世，阿瓦隆便终究算不得是将秘密闭锁于人心之间。所以他最终回去了那里，没有在湖中留下自己的骸骨，唯独将那柄楔子投入湖心，叫它沉坠在幻境边缘无人寻觅之处。歌唱的人鱼触不到它，溺水的过客望不见它，唯有知晓梦境所予的全部奥秘之人得以触碰，而漫长年岁间岛屿的看护者们并不知晓他最后的作为。于是阿隆戴特再未现世，及至这一日，由一个本不应触碰到这方地域上古老传说的外来者寻访到了它的真实样貌。

枢木朱雀整身挣出湖面的那一刻，手中握持的物件才算有了些确切的分量。它安静地随他上了岸去，随着他的一步踉跄而掉落在地。下一秒滩涂上迎面兜来一面厚实披风，一同到来的还有安抚性质优于实际意义的搀扶。他被推搡着去洗了个热水澡，被摁在火堆边灌下了整杯热巧克力，然后他才能抽空往不知何时已经清理一新的长剑上多瞟个一眼。没了石岩与深藻的覆盖，经了仔细的擦拭与些许打磨，古老的圣剑仍未褪去暗沉表色，却也隐隐然呈出几分锋锐来。

那东西并不是什么秘密武器，对于他们的突进也毫无益处。那不过是一样可供保底的物件，在最坏的境况下用于斩断退路。湖中圣剑阿隆戴特，既可替任意持有者打开通往幻境彼方的门扉，亦可斩断那理想乡与现界的关联本身。那是梦境之王的领域仅有的破绽，甚至算不得一处破绽、更应被称为浮空之物仅剩的锚点，锚点唯有力量同源的异物得以摧毁，一旦事情这样发生，永恒春日的花园也将成为无根的幻象，纵使不得完全溃散，也将永远飘荡于生者所居住的世界之外。

真要到了那个时候，女巫说，你总会知晓应当如何去使用它的。

那是故事的最后一部分，没有被收录进虚幻美梦的一部分，关于背叛者的下场与最后的无用忏悔，个中被埋没的千载时光便算作最为严苛的一类惩戒了。寻找到它的人发出低叹，在火光中将它拾起。剑身上未积锈渍，在光亮映照下泓亮如水。一旦脱离开那片湖面，它的重量便与寻常的武器没什么分异了。朱雀再度仔细掂量起它的分量来，目光越过样式并不花哨、乃至略显粗笨的厚重柄端与开刃的剑锋。一点火星迸射到了表色暗沉的金属上，持剑者略一眯眼，旋即缓慢摇头。

“我对剑可没什么好记忆。”他说。

这些时日以来，先前困扰他的幻痛与噩梦症状都减轻了些，然而真要他掂量起某一把锋锐武器，所有曾被刻意驱逐开来的灾厄片段便都重返了。他站起来，轻描淡写地挥动臂膀，叫剑刃割裂开火焰形状。金属利刃的边缘镀上一层微薄暖光，很快又收敛消隐了去。常人皆认为巫师用不着这类东西，巫师最为强大的武器从来都只是咒术本身，然而这些以魔法铸造的兵器依然从遥远的幻想年间流传下来，伴以传说与先驱者的名姓，与战争牵连于一道。

朱雀又随意挥舞了几下剑身，挽了一小个剑花，而后重新坐回原位，将那东西平平置放回身侧地表。有人将手掌置放在他肩头，安抚似地拍了一拍。“我以为你多少修习过一些使用它们的法子。”鲁路修的声音说，“至少你看上去不会手忙脚乱，不知道该怎么比划——那之类的。”

“我学过。”朱雀说。C.C.在他对面打了个哈欠，宣布这几日操心过头需要早些休息去。她站起身时投注过来一道明亮目光，不待他辨清个中含义便半阖了眼睑。她的脚步消失在帐篷一侧，而另一人的手指游移到他的颈间，轻轻解开了厚重斗篷的系扣。

“嗯哼。”鲁路修说，“所以那并不是因为你担心会失手戳到自己的脚。”

“不是。”朱雀说。他试图以一个类似的玩笑回应，几经思索后仍然撇下了嘴角。“但，我是说……藤堂先生教我刀剑的用法时，也不过是在教导我应当去守护什么。”

他提到此前数年的代理监护人时胸口一痛，片刻后痛处便被轻飘飘的恍惚感所侵占了去。会被留下的人有很多，恩师与故友，所有未曾被卷入更为广阔的动乱的无辜者。在事态尚未恶化之时，要做出抛下这一切的抉择总是很难。“总是要有人拾起剑来的。”在他蹙起眉心时，鲁路修的声音再度响了起来，“哪怕你不再是个格兰芬多了，哪怕我们如今的境遇也与原先有了很大不同。”

“是啊。”朱雀说，“我想是吧。”

他的斗篷被解开了，摘到了一旁，搭在了某人的臂弯里。那人自后方给了他一个沉甸甸的拥抱，又一言不发地迈步离去了。及至杰雷米亚也从山洞外侧径直走往营帐之后，篝火映照的范域内只剩了他一人。朱雀伸出手去，握住了自己的魔杖而非一旁更为锋锐也更沉重的古老利器。他面前跳曜的光亮分散出暗色的一缕，然后是第二和第三。

如绳索，如长蛇，如细碎的锁链。它们攀爬至他腕臂上，并没有烧焦衣袖的边缘。如幻影，如无形绑缚，分明不会伤人分毫，却叫他隐隐感到血肉被侵蚀的苦痛。那终将发生，他对自己说。那是笃定的结局。

他在那里枯坐到午夜。

 

鲁路修终究是成为了知情者，虽则朱雀并未探明他通晓事物的界限。

或是基于女巫的讲述做出了猜测，十足谨慎且精明的那类猜测。他总是能将线索相串联，还原出无数种可能性，再专注于其中最贴近事实的一种。又或者他所能了解的零散碎屑皆尽源于他们相关联的梦境，毕竟在脱困后过于疲乏又不自觉放松心神的休养时日里，朱雀也无法笃定自己仍然能很好地全程封闭着脑袋。所以那人知晓了自己原本的未来，知晓了一把镶嵌红宝石的剑何以被带至最后的战场上。他言语间透露着犹疑不安与更多的故作轻松，这不是多难辨明的事。

他在晨间提及此前的行程，在古灵阁里遭遇的麻烦，他离开霍格沃茨之前深藏于古老密室中的东西以及毁掉那一两个小玩意的形式。然后他眨动眼睑，提及更多熟悉的名字。“我在伦敦找猫头鹰寄了封信。”他轻快道，“替你寄的，给藤堂先生。我告诉他你还安全。”他驻足在山洞入口处，向外侧天际望去。这一日没有雨雪下落，于是他们得以看见新年里惨白的太阳。

“你没必要替我做这些。”朱雀说。他看向对方尚且泛着健康血色的面颊，以为自己会感到困惑并试图探究更多。然而他在发言之余不过是安静瞧望着，思绪流转处尽被沉闷死寂所倾覆。他熟悉这类心境，他以为这一度被埋没了，而今却着实被唤醒了。他看向鲁路修，鲁路修向他微笑。

“换作你回去伦敦游荡的话，你也会替我给娜娜莉报平安的。”他听见那人说。

他所熟知的心境，那是在独自奔走的年间所养就的平静淡漠，不甚在意目标之外所有的细枝末节，也不甚在意自己会在哪一刻迎来终末。那终末的形式既是笃定的，更多变量也无法影响到它了。然而纵使如此，他仍然让片许思绪触碰到了对方真实的言下之意。

鲁路修知晓了许多事情，然而不包括最后的秘密。他知晓了他们之间存在的某种关联，却仍未明晰这关联生发的根本缘由。那三道誓言，三道枷锁，捆缚了一个能为他所窥探的灵魂，却叫他忽视了供他窥探的通道本身。所以他仍然以为自己会成为最后的死者，朱雀意识到。他以为最末的解决形式仍是叫他的性命终结于虚无。他以为自己无法再度回去更为广阔的世界中了，所以他这般询问。你会那样做吗？——你会替我向她道别吗？

假装并未听懂其间暗示并不困难，回应一句“我想她会更愿意听到你亲自送去的音讯”才是最好的选择。但朱雀垂下了眼睑，低声说了：“我会的。”他叫那不足真切的浅淡微笑湮没在视野剪去大半后的黑暗之间，他听见致谢，伴着那人亲昵的肢足动作而来。他想这不算是个谎言，自己本就不擅说谎、所幸这不是个谎言，只是这假设不会成真。

至少在最后，让你做完这样一个并不算喜悦的梦吧。

在这梦里你会死去，死在并未沦为死境的乐园深处。你会沉眠在永恒春日里，叫所有亲近之人都再寻觅不到你的尸骸。你会要我带走这一讯息，叫我去帮助别人遗忘，也许在许久以后某一刻也能举起魔杖抹去自己的记忆。你会希望事情这样发生，你会希望我得以好好存活。

倘若这梦境能留存到它不得不破碎的那一刻，也算是最后残存的慰藉了。

 

那么就来讲述一段即将被更改的故事吧。

在最原始的版本里，新成年不久的巫师结伴而行，从那座古老城堡里迈出，因它再难提供应需的庇佑。越狱者，摄魂怪，比摄魂怪更糟的东西。魔法部的高层沉寂了，傲罗组建的小队独立为自己的建制，没日没夜地在街上游荡，却无法阻止更多无辜者被卷入相应的灾难里。遥远的阿瓦隆，最后的理想乡，一个永久封存的梦境，飘摇在生者的世界外侧的瞭望之地，本身即是具象化的生机。一旦那地界蕴藏的力量转化为灾难与死亡的概念，打入世界的锚点处便会生发全然的死境。

象征死亡的迷雾蔓延了许久，草木枯败，游魂聚集。有人探入边界被撕裂开来的阿瓦隆，从那方地域带回了必要的消息。于是幸存者开始讨伐用以掌控此方地域的那座高塔，试图诛杀驻留在顶端维持咒法的那一人。那时荒芜之境已蔓延过海域，从岛屿扩散至北部的山丘。进征者因杀戮而倒卧在路途当中，身死后又以定格的面貌恒久徘徊于世间。

这便是连通死亡的含义，高塔上的男人说。古往今来皆尽如此。所有的野心家都曾妄图战胜它，却又因必将面对的现实而沮丧至几近发狂。任何连通死亡的器物与咒法都不过如此，只得唤回一个属于过去的幻影与自己相伴，于是死者与生者都不得解脱。然而他所求的并非挽回死亡，他更情愿去迎接它。

及至死雾弥散至整方世界，及至所有枯荣循环都归于沉寂，所有的死者都得以停留于旧世，而不至前往虚无的尽头。及至那一刻，无需再拼凑分裂而出的灵魂碎片，也能藉由贯通整方世界的死境法则而达成任意个体间无碍的交融了，如同根源的意识之海，如同灵魂化散世间前最后的悲叹与祝愿。那本不是件多么哀伤的事情，所以男人许下了这般心愿。

然而男人最终还是死去了。游荡的巫师们组成了建制，向被他说服的信众们举起了魔杖。沦为死境的昔日乐园中堆积起尸骸，那些由陌生至不足陌生的脸孔，师长与离去的友人。然后幽灵又被硬行唤回世间，沉默地伴随他们行进，最终围聚在高塔之底，发出唯属于死者的尖啸声。

所以在枢木朱雀最终离开那座高塔时，可供陪伴的旧识本就所剩无几了。在作为猎头者而独自游荡的年岁间，甚至连亡灵的声音都未能长久地陪伴他。

而今境况不同了。故事已然被改写了。阿瓦隆既非以那般极端的形式开启，生机也尚未从中湮灭。暗中凝聚于此的目光还不够多，阿瓦隆的秘密尚未公诸于世，而他的诸多友人与师长都停留在更为安全的地界上。

那本该成为令人犹疑的缘由之一，盖因他们还远远不至被逼入绝境——或许曾有生死攸关的一刻，但也不过是关乎个人。在此刻前往高塔意味着要与所有挂念者做出告别，意味着先一步抛下所有余下的人。但若那是值得的。

那应当是值得的。

他们约定了一个寒冷的晴日，他们在前一夜喝光了库存里不多的蜜酒。无人看守的篝火燃烧了一夜，居于一室的两人在黑暗中互相亲吻。他们触碰彼此的形式温缓而庄重，唯独在隐蔽处得以听闻细微的啜泣。末了他们各自无言地蜷缩在被褥下，朱雀阖拢眼睑，以为自己也会浸入最后一个漫长的梦。

没有梦境。他在昏昏沉沉的黑暗中浸至黎明，被唤醒时尚且有些头晕乏力。他睁眼后对上一双明亮金瞳，他听见那女人的沙哑言语。“如果你现在跟上去的话，”她说，“也许还不算太迟。”

朱雀从床头撑坐起来，匆匆套上了备好的长袍。你好像并不意外，C.C.说，就那家伙宁可独自解决一切这一点而论。“当然。”朱雀说，“至少这样我们就用不着用更惨烈的方式分开了。至少他以为是这样。”一道安神咒，他按压着自己的太阳穴，意识到这在自己沉睡时很容易生效，所幸他对此并不算是全无防备。随后他另一侧额际处浸开一片清凉，这叫他迅速清醒了过来，并向正收回魔杖的女巫投以感激的一瞥。

“他叫我们在时机恰当时自外侧斩断通往阿瓦隆的路径。”C.C.平静道，“我想他的意思是我或者杰雷米亚。”

那是他的抉择。无论成败，无论其间爆发怎般冲突，无论他是否得以生还，但若将某个男人与其残余的所有灵魂碎片都收归于那方境域内，再切断某一处锚点，理想乡便将永远封闭、再爆发出怎般变故也不至影响到外界。他自持这般说辞，C.C.转述道，他认为这是最为保险的手段，倘若不考虑他本人的下场，或许还有那么半分道理。

“恐怕不至于这么简单。”而朱雀答道。

他看见她将长剑带至自己跟前，那帮助先行者开启门扉的锁匙，他本可以接过它、将它背负在身，然而他摇了头，说自己不能冒险将截断后路的机会交由一个甘愿赴死之人。女巫便笑了，说他一样是在自欺欺人，无论鲁路修的法子有多大成功的可能性，他都一样会前去阻拦的。“你们两个一旦独断专行起来，还真是很难分出个高下。”她这么评价道。朱雀耸起了肩膀，钻出营帐、走出山洞，在惨白阳光的照耀下踏入裸露的冻土里。

“你想陪我一同前去吗？”他背对着山洞发问。他听见C.C.笑了，她吹出长长一声唿哨，自己却没有多踏出一步。

“你在邀请我去做一次正式的道别吗？”她回答他，“不了。我经历过的追悼会实在太多了，实在不必要再多出这么一回。”

 

那么就来讲述被更改后的故事吧。

比如一个自认那良好的美梦并不适合自己的女巫，唤来了年轻的巨龙与他同行。他们早早起飞，在岛屿上空盘旋了一周，然后巨龙发出长吟，在他的指引下一头扎入映出晴蓝天空的湖心。他们翱翔在另一片天空下时，年轻的巫师越过展开的龙翼望向倒悬的高塔。他的头顶盛放着花卉的海洋，他及时张开的防卫咒语拦下了袭来的攻击。

他来到此地时一切还是旧貌，蔚蓝晴空与广袤茵草、尚未残损的高塔与不会枯萎的花。他举目望去不见死雾蔓延，然后他望见银色的凤凰。他在龙炎落地处望见新增的死者，一些死于炙烤，一些丧于咒命。那不全是他的手笔。

他听见巨龙发出咆哮，他的肩臂上多了裂伤，他从龙翼边侧跳下地面去，翻滚过一片柔软绿茵。鲜血浸过了他的衣袖，然而疼痛并不足叫他停下步伐。他在高塔底端寻到了腋下拄着长拐的杰雷米亚，那人魔银镶嵌的眼球费劲地转向他，嘴角歪斜地拉扯出难看笑容。

这是头一个尾随者，说自己不能放心一个孩子独自前来，即使从法律的界限上而言已算是成年，鲁路修所实际经历的仍然太少了。他那并非肉身、后天所铸的手掌已经齐根断去，完好的右手仍然艰难地举着魔杖。他看上去比后来者还要狼狈许多，半身倚靠在石砌的外墙上，寻常人类的那只眼睛看着天空。

“你觉得他知道有人在跟随他吗？”他喃喃道。朱雀一并回望向天空，望着那只在高处盘旋的美丽鸟儿，它在龙吟间歇发出悦耳的歌唱。它颀长美丽的脖颈伸展着，某一刻明确地将冠首向仰望者探来。歌唱停歇了片刻，而后再度响彻遥远的天空。

“他知道的。”朱雀说，撇下一抹苦笑，“他肯定不希望这样，多半会生气了。”

又一道龙炎喷射而出，将幸存的信众从他们近旁隔绝开来。杰雷米亚努力地绷直了背脊，然后朱雀将他拦下了。总有人会替你完成复仇，朱雀说，而且你的体力也不足以完成漫长的攀登了。男人迈出一半的足步僵硬了，死死瞪着了他的面孔。

他独自登上阶梯时仍然记着那眼神，他不记得自己是否曾见过那只眼睛随其主人一并僵死、碾落在土地中的模样。他不记得那些死者的面貌，亦不知晓那些足以排成长列的名姓。所幸在这一次不会发生，所幸得以存活的人又会多出一个。总有人抱着必死的决心来到此地，然而大多数故事都不应在此终结。

得以终结的只应有一人，他想。

他在攀登的时候，万千梦境都从他身侧掠过，这方乐园本身的记忆，仙女的琴弦与呓语，坐在花海中的巫师披散开来的白发。游船沿海而来，在滩涂上搁浅，永恒之王的遗躯在阳光下化为星尘。那些残碎图景在每一阶上向他涌来，在下一步迈出后又溃散去。末了他顿在最末一扇门前，望见了它的看守者。

“我没想到你能活到现在。”俾斯麦说。

 

在原本的故事里，布列塔尼亚原本的信众早已遵从命令四散去镇压他方，守卫在高塔周遭的不过是些后来的傀儡。俾斯麦·瓦尔德施泰因所看护的那个器物在高塔被攻破前已被摧毁，此后的败途又到来得过快，尔后男人便踏上了流亡的道路。事态还不至发展到那一步，朱雀抬头看他时，仍能隐约辨识出他颈前绳系的、新月形状的吊坠。很难说那东西是在维持着他的理智，还是在进一步摧毁它。

“那是我的台词。”朱雀说。他不再试图封闭自己的脑子，毫无惧色地望向对方。你看，他想，只由我们二人对决的话，我并不是需要逃窜的那一方。往昔如此，未来如此。不再有未来了，应当终结的都将终结在这一刻。

他举起魔杖，火焰咆哮着从顶端奔腾而出。空间在他们足底拉伸开来，石阶铺成峡谷与山脉，一步踏出后又到了更为奇诡的地界。他们在遍布幻境的空间中锁死彼此，踏着雷电飞行，又在暗中无声无息地割裂开声势浩大的凶物。比之以效率而论的生死搏杀，在此方空间的影响下，这更像是一场声势浩大的决斗。然而不会有观众见证此事，唯有古老石壁印刻下破损痕迹。

然后在某一刻，幻境中被扭曲了距离与方位的门扉终究是不堪重负地垮塌了。从洞开的彼方内室里，隐隐约约传出了交谈的人声。我没有抹杀你的必要，年长的男人说，这才是你得以平安无事留在这里的缘由，而不是什么愚蠢的勇气。我的子嗣，我的血亲，我的灵魂所寄居的最后一隅。我没有抹杀你的理由，你也无需与我为敌。

而我能看见你想要的景象，年轻的巫师说。我看见世界沦为地狱的模样。

“地狱只取决于人为的定义。”男人说，“每一种定义都是可被改写的。”他的声音在流淌的火海中变得模糊，变为吊诡的低语。到了那时、到了万物得以规整之时，死亡和生命都将变得无用而无益。

格斗者在撑起无形甲胄时听见这些，煽动性的、哄劝似的话语句句传来。那是再无欺瞒的世界，那是再无别离的世界，那是无需为他人而忧心半分的世界。你听，男人说，你看，你转过头去。有人来了，看看他。看看枢木朱雀。

我以为你早已经受够这些了。

被指名的巫师咬紧了牙关，不确定自己当真愿意听到那人的回复。他将甲胄收拢，投掷出划破空间的标枪，刺入了对手的肩头。俾斯麦叫喊了一声，遁入乍现的雾障中隐匿了身形。朱雀略一眯眼，试图感知到对方确切的方位。他不算是被另两人的交谈分去了神，但他仍然得以听见那段交谈怎样继续发生。

“我正面对着最早犯下这些过错的人。”鲁路修说，“你以为我还会相信你的说辞吗？”

那年轻的声音颤抖着，充溢着抗拒与悲哀。那悲哀跨越了歪曲的光影而来，经历了漫长年岁，一个男孩长大到足以与人对峙的地步，决绝地与过往划清了界限。朱雀低叹出声，试图叫魔杖指引到咒痕的下落。金松木的尖端迸射出微弱光亮，逐渐凝聚成一道不甚明晰的丝线。

质问终止了。风暴消减了。“有人能够截断通往阿瓦隆的路径。”那声音平静下来，宣告了他自作主张的打算，“我们都将永远封闭于此。你不会成功。你不会改变任何事情。”

“那就让那个人去做吧。”男人说。他迸发出几声冷笑，那甚至能够叫人胆寒。“这地方存在得太久了，长久到它本身已经成为了生命与平衡的概念。即便被阻塞了通往我们的世界的路径，对它原始的构成进行拧转或破坏的话，也足以影响到另一端。若没有了锚点，那就从每一缕光亮、每一寸土地、每一滴海水开始浸透，而时间能够带来的变化会就此衰亡。”他的声音伴着隆隆雷鸣，伴着不详的震颤，“你大可以等待，鲁路修。等我寻找到改变它根源的形式之后，再看看外边的世界会不会迎来下一个春天。”

登塔之人将魔杖高高举起，第二只凤凰从他杖尖出现，冲着某一方向发出尖厉啼鸣。先前若隐若现的光芒丝线变得明亮而灼热，在安宁中驱散了周遭幻象，叫塔内空间逐渐表露出原本的样貌。他们仍然伫立于不同高度的石阶上，破损的门洞前站立着最后的护卫。光线串连的彼端扎在他肩头伤处，入肉处开始烧灼起炽热的白色火焰。那一刻他咧开嘴角，眼目里猩红光芒流转，仿佛再度预见了某些足够有趣的事情。

“我不会畏惧死亡。”俾斯麦说。没有更为漫长的奔走追逐，没有刻意引导的穷途末路，男人阖拢了双眼，挂着古怪的、诅咒似的笑容被火焰吞没了。那火焰将他周身一切都吞噬殆尽，连同他所携带留存的一方器物也炭化开裂、迸为尘屑。被他几度以相似的目光所注视之人轻轻喘息，暗叹着迈过了那堆灰烬。

“我不会为任何事情感激你。”他说。

 

门洞里又是另一番景象了，宛如流淌着群星，往任意一处望去都能看见观念所指的过往与未来。此地的运作形式还未被破解，恐怕常人终其一生也未见得能窥见它原本的奥秘。朱雀只见过它残损后的模样，但他此刻也没有观摩奇景的闲暇时光。无数光点在远处湮灭，又凝聚出了新的云雾。凤凰发出柔和的鸣叫声，为他引出在纷乱辽阔的景象中通往他寻觅之人的道路。

他望去时，那父亲正扼着儿子的脖颈，而年轻人的魔杖抵在他胸膛上。他们僵持间似乎还未发现另一人的存在，于是朱雀及时地挥动魔杖，叫一道不详绿光横空飞过。他不知那光芒流窜的速度是过快还是过慢，他听见恼怒的嘶吼声，然而即使查尔斯在最后一刻转过了身，那道咒语依然击中了他的后心。

他倒下时，朱雀瞥见他胸口处亦有一小片烧灼痕迹。很难判定究竟是哪方的攻击算是先制，最后又是谁的手笔真正生效了。“……你不用做这些的。”剩下的那人说。朱雀向他看去，对上他用力眨动的、不知是否过于湿润的紫色眼睛。

“总是由我来做的，这样还要好些。”朱雀告诉他，“死去的人已经足够多了，没有必要叫你多分担一个。”

鲁路修轻轻笑了，迈步向他走来。他们之间的距离迅速缩近，寰宇的幽光从周身褪去，逐渐呈出实质的形廓。“我猜，”鲁路修说，停驻在他身前数步之遥，“这不是该说‘皆大欢喜’的时候。”

他闭了会儿眼，用力摁上了自己的心口，蹙起眉心仿佛在试图感知什么。朱雀维持着沉默，不欲在这一刻率先拆穿安宁表象。他的守护神在上方盘旋，停止了与塔外的那一个遥遥相应的歌唱。片刻后鲁路修复睁开眼，掀起一抹微妙的浅淡笑意。

“我以为C.C.能多瞒你一会儿。”他说。

“如果她像原本那样认识你更久的话，也许吧。”朱雀回答他，“但就这回论，她不打算隐瞒我更多事了。”

他们能够靠得更近，将彼此拉入一个拥抱，在各自都勉强算是劫后余生的时刻，这举动本该是恰当的。然而他们谨慎而默契地维持着那点儿间距，似乎还想更加长久地去注视彼此的面孔。

“我以为你是想让我来执剑。”朱雀说。

“而我以为你不会答允。”鲁路修说。

“如果叫我从阿瓦隆内侧来挥动它的话，也许我会的。”

“那就是我所不能允许的走向了。”鲁路修说。他轻轻摇头，嘴唇拼凑出一些不成形的残缺词句。你不消将自己埋葬于此，你不消将自己封入不为人知的坟墓。“你没有带它前来。”末了他说，探究地挑起一侧眉梢。

“我没有。”朱雀答道，平平摊开了双手，示意自己除去魔杖外再未携带别的物件，“如果事情能以巫师的形式结束，剑也不至于在这一刻就参与进来。”

他感到对方的目光扫过自己周身，从冠顶到肩骨的形状，从肢足到垂落的衣角。他背后和腰间都未携着新制的剑鞘，于是那道目光变得释然了。“那么，”他听见轻声呢喃，“这就到了终结的时候了。”鲁路修终于走得更近，足尖略微抵着了他的。“魂器。”

“是的，魂器。”朱雀说，“为了杜绝后患，非得这么做不可。”

他抬起腕臂，虚揽住对方身侧。鲁路修倾首过来，面色稍稍苍白了些，眼神却逐渐凝聚锐利了。“我们已经走到这一步来了，彻底杜绝后患是明智的。”鲁路修说，声音低微，“由你来做？”

“由我来做。”朱雀重复道，随之颔首，“一切必须在这一日终结。”

他听见细微笑声，藏匿于近在咫尺的呼吸中，倾吐在他面颊与嘴唇上。“也是。”鲁路修说，声音柔和下来，“即使你不先一步提出来，想必我也会开口要求你这样做吧。”

然而我们所以为的结局必然不引往同一个方向，朱雀想。我会用尽全力去祈愿，叫它不至前往你所以为的方向。

他们交叠了一个拥抱，埋首于彼此的肩颈之际。鲁路修将魔杖的指向调转朝外，而朱雀安静地将自己的杖尖抵着了他的后心。他们身躯相贴，足以圈住彼此的重心，隐约能触碰到另一人的心跳。跨越时间的旅者发出无声喟叹，在他在胸腔中酝酿那句咒文、那句向自己告死的话语之时，周遭散碎的星辰终于完全淡去，呈出简朴裸露的石壁来。

而在他头颅当中、在身躯深处，或是根植灵魂的部位，火焰开始烧灼了。

三道锁链，三道誓言的约束，一道命令所战为忠诚，一道命令他不经允许都不得死去，一道命令他取走下令者的性命。其一因过多的隐瞒与自主行事而不再作数，其二因他内在的抉择而不再作数。那原本都是高明的文字游戏，不经引动也不至将人吞噬，然而事态行进至此，便也再无压制的必要了。

于是锁链碎裂了，迸射出点点星火，炙烤着五脏六腑，缓慢而不容阻挡地从内里侵蚀了血肉与骨头。然而那苦痛来得突兀、蔓延得平缓，反倒叫人不至于为此发出异样声息。“那会很疼吗？”在朱雀辨识着那濒近崩碎的怪异体感时，他听见耳畔传来问话。那问话的语气相当罕见，天真得如同孩童，平淡得如同垂暮老者。他阖拢眼睑时思及遥远殊途，并未降临于己身的死亡总会留下些什么，一片哀思，一道涣散的光。

“会留下伤痕。”他回答道，“我不知道它还会不会痛。”

然后他终于念出那一句死咒，他相信它不会对预设的目标生效。他还记得女巫的话语，用看透漫长时光的淡漠口吻怜悯地向自己阐述。你要爱他，她说，你要以你全部的性命为代价、不顾一切地去爱他，你要做好牺牲己身一切的准备，你要用你本身的性命去为他构筑屏障。他想自己大抵是能做到的、必将是已做到了。

因为第三道誓言在此刻应声而碎，最后一道锁链也化为燃烧的火种，裹缚了他的意识，阻隔了他的感官，连近在咫尺的身躯触碰都不再真切。他仅悬着一线真切重量，直至对外界的感知完全消退而去。我经历过这个，他想。只是这一次，在所有挽回的尝试都走至尽头后，他才终于落得了应有的结局。

凤凰没有再继续歌唱。


	6. Chapter 6

列车驶过城镇，驶过山野，驶过荒芜的铁灰色的平原。走廊上很安静，没有伴着零散的碰撞声响经过的推车，没有沿着过道奔跑追逐的低年级学生。端坐者面前摆着一副棋盘，然而那些惯常喜欢吵嚷、冲着彼此和下命的主人指手划脚的棋子们都不见踪影。他望着黑白相间的方格，手指点在磨得光滑的一角上。

“我以为你会表现得比现在更惊讶一点儿。”他对面的人说。于是他抬头望向那人面目，翻过手掌搓摩指尖、一如他琢磨棋局时习惯的手势。没有棋局，不论胜负，游戏已经终止了，现在不过是寻常交谈的时刻。

“为了什么？这一趟莫名其妙的回忆之旅？”他这般问道，又自顾自地摇了头，“不了。人们对死亡进行的想象那么多，有个机会应验其中一种也很不错。”

“你这话听起来像七十岁，而不是十七岁。”

“那么你呢？”他反问道，“你原本又活到了多大年纪呢？”

在他的对面，枢木朱雀缓慢地眨着双眼。那副面目比他见过的最年长的模样还更成熟些，眉宇间藏着苍灰的惫色。像是风尘仆仆，像是独立奔走了过久，像是许久不曾放松歇息过。于是鲁路修记起那点儿零散的形容，女巫向他陈述曾贮藏于冥想盆中的内容时略去了大多数细节，他也不过能凭借想象力去还原事情真实的模样。

他没有见过这副模样，即使事到如今、在这灵魂漂游的旅途里，列车行驶过无数种不同可能性的支岔，也将他原本能够经历的那一种带回给他。然而他确信自己从未见过面前人这副在末日与末路边缘游走的模样，所以那存在于他曾经抵达的终点之后。要知悉这点不算困难，他辨明这点时平静得令自己有些意外，反而就此窜生出几许奇怪的感伤来。

“我们一定要在一开始就谈论结局吗？”朱雀苦笑道。他倚靠进座椅靠背边缘，松垮下了肩膀，难得呈现出了懒散姿态。鲁路修好笑地挑起眉梢，从棋盘边缘抬起手来，轻快地打了个响指。

“行啊。”他说，“行啊。那就从起点开始说吧。”

他们依然身处于寂静中，除去列车行驶本身的低沉隆隆，没有多余的奔走声，没有猫头鹰在笼子里扑扇翅翼或在外敲打玻璃的动静。这倒有些可惜，鲁路修想。也许一壶好茶或者一杯足够暖和的热巧克力能叫人更从容些。然而他转念一想，多么良好的体验都会在死亡面前变得索然无味，便把那点儿惋惜从心头抹去了。

“我们应该以更加友好的形式相识。”他说，“在这列火车上，在我们都还是小男孩的时候。起码看上去是这样。更加友好，比如说尝试搭话，在同一间车厢里捱过整段路途，然后拿巫师棋把你打得落花流水。不是一开始就受到惊吓并保持警惕，不是那种会叫人错失一个朋友的开始方式。”

走廊上仍然很安静。隔着拉门传来轻微的震颤，但终究没有一两个矮小的身影从缝隙中钻进来。朱雀将手掌置放到桌面边缘，含混地嗯了声。

“也没有错失太久。”他回答道。

幸好如此，鲁路修想。随后他惊讶地发现自己没有对当初先行选择退却规避的自己生气。时过境迁，他审视过往的态度已然平和了很多，何况他以为，这还远远够不上悔恨和遗憾的边缘。

即便是有悔恨与遗憾之事，此时也不消提及了，反正再过去这一时半刻、于真实时光中可能不过闭拢眼睑的一刹，所有未竟之事都将归于虚无了。他转眼瞥向窗外，留意到列车正行驶过古老城堡旁侧，建筑群的一方有可供活动的宽阔场地，更远处是幽深的森林。信笺从闭锁的窗框边缘飘荡进来，没有猫头鹰的投送，只是无声无息地出现、转至空中又坠落而下。他从信封上认出不同的字迹，一些属于熟识者、书写着他的名字，另一些则来自于他自己。

他捉住其中一封，信笺在他手中化为新叶，叶面上浸出墨水，墨水变为了朝露。“我们应该有各自不同的去处。”他说，“由你去到离天空更近的地方，而不是我。”朝露打湿了他的袍袖，余下的叶片迅速干枯了去。他看向熟悉的湖泊，城堡边侧高高矗立的塔楼，一栋属于狮子、一栋属于苍鹰。

“能够续行多久的飞天扫帚也会有落地的那一天。”然后他听见朱雀的答非所问，“比赛早已经结束了。”

“比赛早已经结束了。”鲁路修认可道。话题走势并非他的本意，但他不过是心平气和地加以评价，又再度看向了空荡荡的棋盘。“我们甚至不知道是谁将死了对方的国王。”

他谈论他父亲的死时仍然感到一丝难过。一丝经年累月的隐痛，裹挟着属于孩童的遗存委屈与复杂恨意。然而那也成为一个既定的事实，唯独在他自己也走至终末之途时才能这般平静提及。身在这趟列车上的人不应再牵挂更多了，归根结底那也毫无意义。他将手掌平平置放到棋盘上，恰落在正中，片刻后对面那人叹了口气，做出了同他一般的动作。

“我猜我该为很多事情感到抱歉。”朱雀说，“很多变化并不如我所愿。”

“但是从长远的角度来看，大部分变化都还是好的。”鲁路修回答他，“好歹我也有能被分进拉文克劳的脑子，我知道该怎么界定‘好的’。”

他的掌心传来的热度并不确切，如云雾、如轻烟般叠在他指背上。这叫鲁路修心底生出一点儿古怪感触，仿佛随着此间路途的迅速奔逝，那触碰所带来的实际知觉也愈发轻淡了。他看向朱雀，还不至愈发感伤几分，就看见对方舒展眉眼微笑起来。“我还是以为你会更惊讶一点。”朱雀说，“不是因为这段路途，而是因为我在这里。”

“是啊、是啊。”鲁路修心不在焉道，“很不巧我记起了原因。”

在所有可能性一并往终末流逝之时，他总算把握到了他们之间那不易察觉的淡薄联系为何。那是牢不可破的誓言，用以约束的咒令，作用在灵魂上，灼灼燃烧至今仍未熄灭。他想假若如此的话、假若连抹煞掉世界的一道分支都未能将它去除的话，在死亡之程里由它牵引你到我身边来陪伴最后的短暂时光，这一事也不足为奇。他这般设想着，对面那人却笑得愈发悲哀困苦。那副表情不适合你，鲁路修想。但为什么呢，我无法为此责怪你分毫。

车窗外的景象变为深冬里匿居的街巷，游荡的摄魂怪与更多的幽灵。那本该叫人倍感不适，此间森冷却尽数被路边屋宅朝街窗口中跳曜的炉火给驱散了。那像是一段与人共同奔袭的时日，而那时他最忠诚的同伴之一正用柔软掌心摩挲着他的指骨。“你还想多看一会儿吗？”朱雀问他。鲁路修伸出空余的左手，侧身点在闭拢的窗玻璃上，指尖着落处浸开金色的水纹，又渐渐凝为冰冷霜花。那模糊了他外眺的视野，不过一瞬，下一秒列车冲入了荒野，皴裂的大地蒸干了那稀薄的美丽事物，视野的边境则矗立着高耸的塔身，如利剑般沉默地直指入天空。

“或许吧。”鲁路修说，“虽然事到如今，我已经能在脑子里找到那一种可能性里残留下来的全部记忆了……但我和它们错失的时间太长了，就算想凭空怀念起来，也需要多费不少心力。”

他眺望着远方。他看见人们的足步踏出的道路，道路边侧切下深壑，深壑边缘冒出白骨与枯死的根茎。“时间很长。”朱雀回应道，“然而阿瓦隆里最不缺少的就是那东西。”

“那是在它没被扰乱的前提下。”鲁路修说。他顿了一顿，将目光投放向高塔与更远的天空，又迅速收敛回来。“当然了，试图扰乱它的秩序的人都已经死去了。”

信笺消失了。露水和霜花都干涸了。他们的指掌交叠在一块，此间能附着的真实触感每分每秒都在削减。他以为这彰示着什么，他以为事情的发展会如他所想。他缓慢眨动双眼，而对面那人面上还浮着那困苦笑意。“所以你认为，”他听见朱雀说，“这种可能性要更好一些吗？”

“对你、或者对我？”

“对所有人。”朱雀说，“总是有更多你我都不知道名字的人存在的。”

“当然了。”鲁路修说。于世界本身而言，这当然是更好的结局方式。“至少我身上还是有一部分能成为拉文克劳的特质存在的，所以当然了，我会从合理性的角度去看待全局。”

“你能这么说的话，我就放心了。”然后对方这样应答，“至少能让告别的场景不至于太难看。”

鲁路修停止了翕动眼睑。他叫目光钉死在对方面廓上，从舒展开的眉梢开始仔细审视，然后是颤动的眼睫梗部与翡翠颜色的虹膜。他观测不到多么明显的呼吸起伏，他留意到那人干燥发白的嘴唇。“你在说什么？”他沉声道，“你是什么意思，朱雀？”

他心下不详的预感忽然从沉默的蛰伏中跳脱出来，在胸腔中砰然作响、如雷鼓荡。他望见对方裸露在外的皮肤忽而呈出些古怪晦色，像是黏着了无法祛除的灰影，如伤病、如顽疾，唯独不接近最为健康正常的表象。那阴影从眼下出现，从颧骨下滑至颈上，延伸入围拢的衣领内侧，叫人无法窥探完全。朱雀在这时开始摇头，神情改作歉然，仿佛在示意自己先前的言语并无冒犯之意。“对于巫师来说，魔咒比剑管用。”然后他说，“你不能跟真正死去的躯体期许奇迹，但魔咒可以。”

“省着点用奇迹的份额吧，”鲁路修不客气道，“你已经抢去别人不少风头了。”

“但人们不会知道真正重要的事。”朱雀回答他，“这很好。他们不需要知道。”

“我需要知道。”鲁路修说。他从座椅上站立起来，前倾了身，一面手掌仍支撑在原处。交叠其上的触感在迅速淡化，以至于他不得不用目光确认其存在。“你做了什么？——你怎么了？”

及至此刻，枢木朱雀面上那笑容里困苦的成分忽然消失了，被浅淡的释然所取代。他的皮肤上浮现了火焰灼伤似的纹路，形似锁链绑缚的模样，在眼下、颊侧、颈间都呈出烧焦的暗痕。他的指尖变得枯黑，探出衣袖的一段手腕横亘过相似的碳色。他们皮肤相触的部分窜起虚幻的滚烫感，于是他犹疑着、在鲁路修进一步追问前收回了手指。他将指掌蜷进袖口中，衣袖拢在膝头，膝头藏匿在桌沿之下。他垂落了眼睑。

“你看，巫师的所作所为对于麻瓜而言本来就是奇迹，”他说，“需要判明的只是我们能引发的奇迹究竟可以抵达哪一步。”

“这是《中古魔法传说探秘》的引言。”鲁路修板脸道。他心下不安感更甚，打破了他从旅途初始维持至今的安宁平静。总是如此、总是关于枢木朱雀。他困惑地望向对方身上出现的异常症状，拼命思索着应当如何应对。

“很中肯。”朱雀说，“那本书后边的内容里也有不少得以应证。”

“所以你认为我们能抵达的界限是——”

“这不是最后的旅途，鲁路修。”他轻声说，“至少对你而言不是。”

他们目光相接，跨越时间之人的面容还在缓慢地被焦痕侵蚀。他的眼瞳愈发明亮，诚恳而坚定，叫人难以忽视他话语中的含义。“……能对抗不可饶恕咒的人并非不存在，我知道。”鲁路修说，声音嘶哑，“但我还以为那至少……需要被咒语击中的人拥有更加强烈的抵抗意愿。”

而那不是我的作为，他想。或许我并非心甘情愿，但最后也坦然接受了随后的命运。所以怎么可能、谁能阻挡——

“是的，但死咒和你个人的意愿无关，鲁路修。”朱雀继续说，“你知道的。”

无论是妄图逃避者，或是坦然应受者，无论是试图摆脱死亡或反去拥抱它，其结果都会是一样。“我们考证过那么多过往的故事，夸大的逸闻或没能广泛流传的咒语。”鲁路修说。诸多意外尽都存在，唯独其一成为绝对。他短暂阖目试图冷静思索，又唯恐他没能笔直望去的下一秒、那人连身形都会涣散了去。“我不记得有什么成功对抗死咒的案例存在——除非是……”

他未完的话语梗在喉头，他思及救世主的传言。关于折返的死亡命途，关于足以对抗那道咒语的力量。他讶异地瞪视向对方，得到的回应只是一个几乎被侵吞殆尽的微笑。“是啊，还是有人逃离过它的诅咒的。”朱雀说，“恐怕也不是出于个人的意愿。”

“……最后的、最伟大的秘密。”鲁路修说完了那个答案。

随后，在已经行驶过城堡足够遥远的距离上，他听见钟声。从远空而来，从矗立高塔的尽头处来，驱散了天边的灰暗云雾，呈出原本的碧蓝色彩。伴随着席卷过整片大地的温暖的风，茵草与花卉的海洋覆盖过裸露的砂石。窗璃无声无息地消失了，那澎湃风息卷入车厢之中，燎着了苍白火焰，如银亮神鸟在此涅槃，在他眼前熊熊燃烧，叫那人消失在光的另一端。

“你想到了。”然后他听见温柔叹息，“那么，就当这是告别吧。”

那光亮过于刺目，即使他拼劲睁大双眼，也再难看清个中变化。他试图向前探摸，却只触到了空处。他听见刺耳的刹车声响，他茫然地向前迈步，桌椅消失了，列车本身消失了。他行走在空荡荡的站台上，独自一人。旅途到了终点。

那并不是他的最后一程。

他在白雾弥漫的站台上伫立了许久，试图缓解双眼中的刺痛感，试图看清更加遥远的地方。他听见鸣笛，远远驶来、或是又一次离去。他试图沿着轨道行走，跌跌撞撞、一步接连下一步。也许是下一步、再下一步，所有萦绕在他周身的不真切感都散去了。他睁开双眼，察觉自己面向下栽倒在青草间，残余的泪水模糊了视界。

然后他撑起身来，膝骨着地，真真切切跪立在永恒春日的花园里。没有尸骸，没有草木烧灼的痕迹。远空翱翔着苍绿的飞龙，发出并不刺耳的优美长吟。

随后，伴着“我还活着”的认知而来的，便是足以将人击垮的焦虑与悲恸了。

 

高塔封闭了七个昼夜。

七个昼夜足够杰雷米亚从龙脊背上跳下来，脱离龙翼的庇佑而修理自己残损的肢体。他声称自己原本还想提起一把劲去登塔，然而在他缓过力气来之前，那塔身便骤然发出明亮光芒，从空间本身排异着旁人的接近。于是他只得攀上龙背去，从高空巡视是否还有幸存未死的布列塔尼亚追随者。

他巡视之时眼见这花园修复了自己。这过程中没有凤凰守护神的引领，那银亮的鸟儿不知何时已经消失在天际。在阳光普照之下，龙炎烧灼之地重新被绿意所覆，死难之人的尸骸也缓缓沉入泥土、再无法寻觅其踪迹。在遗落了所有死亡的地界上，仍然盛放着那么多鲜花。

然而他也没能以肉眼捕捉到鲁路修是何以无声无息出现在塔底的。那时塔身弥散而出的淡淡光亮已经消失了，但大门仍然紧闭着。幸存下来的年轻人仰首看向高处，试图从绵延的焦灼感中挣脱出来、去揣想不知所踪的那一人是否还停留在它的顶端。七个昼夜足够最后停留在外的女巫也找进阿瓦隆内，在鲁路修徒劳地尝试用咒语开启门扉时摇头叹息。

在七个昼夜之后、晨光启明的某一刻，大门轰然洞开，重露出了蜿蜒向上的梯阶。他们再度向上攀登时没有听见精灵的低语，没有窥见遥远彼方的幻象。在高塔顶端的石室中，星辰淡去了，唯独留下它的原貌，以及躺卧在地的一人。如同塔外的一众死者般，他的父亲也再寻不到半点踪迹。独留下的一人安静地阖拢着眼目，身躯尚有半分微弱余温，然而触不到一丝呼吸。

像是这花园本身的生机覆盖在尸骸上，维持着他的形躯不至过早腐朽，却也无法唤起活人的意识。也许再过数日，他也会像那些个死者一般无法寻觅了。鲁路修将手掌覆压在他心口，尝试捕捉到最为微弱的生命迹象。他在此时还能叫人寻到下落，鲁路修想，他没有像那些人一样再找不见，如果这意味着什么——

“够了，兰佩路基。”C.C.说，“已经够了。”

女巫的声音从他身后响起，然后是轻缓的脚步声，靠近至他身畔，将她的影子引至他视野里。“你早就知道结局了。”鲁路修说。他尝试以深呼吸缓解胸口窒闷，毫无作用。他余光瞥见落入视野边侧的翠绿发梢，她挽在兜帽边沿的手腕，她金色的眼睛。某一秒她看上去有些难过，那悲伤神情和寻常的姑娘没什么分异。

“我知道。”她回答他，“事实上，这解决方案还是我指引给他的。”

她望向他，用眼睛无声询问他是否需要怪罪于自己。假若她不加引导，假若她在很多时候都只当定完全的旁观者，事情或许不至走到这一步来。然而事已至此，争论过错毫无意义，他的理智尚在，他明了这一点。

“我大概不会原谅你吧。”他这么说，任由她揽住自己头肩，将他拉入一个还算温暖的怀抱里。

他们在阿瓦隆的边境又多徘徊了三日，仿佛一旦彻底离开这方地域，最后维系的一丝希望也会就此破灭。末了他们还是伏在龙脊背上沉入湖中，回到了倒影的另一侧去。回到凛冬之中，回到荒无人烟的岛屿上，回到洞窟里重新燃起篝火，一行三人、另携着一个。

那点儿微弱余温尚在，于是鲁路修在夜间亲吻死者的嘴唇。他在那人身侧入眠时自觉好笑，胡乱揣想在自己死去的那种可能之中、枢木朱雀是否也做过类似的可笑之事。他入梦后再寻不见另一片朦胧梦境，甚至也闭锁的门扉都难以望见。仿佛他们之间曾经维系的那点儿关联已然随着誓言的破碎而彻底消散，而即便并未如此，恐怕链接的另一端也是空无一物了。

所以为什么呢？女巫问他。为什么不早些认清现实，在状况恶化之前、在枢木朱雀仍然保有原本面貌时就将其妥善埋葬？他抬头看她，抖腕挥动魔杖替她摘去斗篷上粘附的雪粉与松针。“因为我不相信。”他简单答道，“我不信那混蛋所说的最伟大的秘密是那么脆弱的东西。”

“鲁路修。”她叹息了一声。那称呼叫他隐隐怀念，叫他鼻翼发酸，垂首撇开了视线。

“这么简单的理由。就为了这么简单的事情。”他说。他望向篝火中央，他记起那道苍白烈焰。“只要施咒者有意愿，他可以把必死的诅咒从我身上转移走。他可以做到这点。”他轻声说，“为什么我不行？”

他摁上自己心口。他的后心处留下了一道疤痕，他在更换衣物时瞥见了破损、在洗浴时进一步察觉到它的存在。它在肤表印刻的伤势已然痊愈，他反手触摸时也并不显著。然而此时，在他触摸自己心跳时，那伤痕处陡然传来向深处撕裂似的疼痛、绵延至他接触胸膛的指尖，冰冷如利剑贯穿心房的那一刻。

“我问你，如果答案这么简单，只消谈论爱就足够，”他低语道，“为什么我不能让他回来？”

 

无法承诺的事多不胜数，唯有那么一件是他们彼此都得以肯定许诺的。他们鲜少谈论，总是在事态无可挽回时才加以追悼。这行为愚蠢而无谓，即使不叫旁人评判，鲁路修也清楚自己那点儿脆弱坚持不过是在犯傻。那就等到这一场雪停歇的时候，他说。等到那时候，也是时候终结了。

去眺望不封冻的湖面，去向其间映照的那片一成不变的风景告别。去挥动圣剑阿隆戴特，叫那方理想乡再也不能被寻到影踪。然后、在这一切画下休止符后，寻一块土地将最后的死者埋葬。

那一日到来时，他独自踩过沉积的雪层走向湖畔。他拒绝了另两人同行的要求，声称尽管那仪式不至于多么不体面、但他还是不希望更多人旁观这一过程。毕竟于他而言，在真正替谁埋下一具棺木之前，那也是一次正式的诀别。他的腰间系着长剑，他的魔杖握在手头。一个水晶球沉坠在他的衣袋中，隔衣传来的热度叫他踏出的每一步都更加艰难。

这一日风雪未起，晨间光熹穿透涣散的云雾而来，在林间、在湖畔投放下银白的光亮。他伫立在湖畔，透过粼粼水纹望见湛蓝晴空的幻影。他闭眼时那方天地的模样仍印刻在脑海里，缓缓道来一段遥远的故事。他此来为所有的故事划下句点，于故事起始的时日而言，这句点也许来得太迟。

他沉吟片刻，扬起魔杖来，试图唤出凤凰。至少是为了一曲挽歌，他想。然而他的头一次尝试以失败告终。过往的快乐回忆仿佛都被蒙上了一层淡淡阴影，他知晓它的由来。人不适合在悲恸离别之时做出这类尝试，但——只是为了一曲挽歌。

于是他深呼吸了一次，试图追溯更加遥远的记忆。他探手握住了衣袋中的事物，一份陈旧礼物，试图以此为媒介叫温柔心绪覆过伤痕。这一回他清晰地念出了咒语，随后眼见魔杖尖端飘散出一缕不成形的银色雾气。他手腕抖动了一下，他将那个发出光热的小玩意儿握紧在手心，他将它掏出衣袋平举在外，注视着它所映照的与湖心青空相应的景象。那是最初的一个警示，事到如今他终于知晓。那也是最初托付给他的一个秘密，交付来一整道被拧转的轨迹，承诺他事情再也不会那般结局。

所以笑一笑吧，他对自己说。从某种意义上讲，也算是所有努力都得以报偿。

他正做出第三次尝试，一道银光陡然掠过他的身侧。那让他困惑蹙眉，随后在目光定格的那一瞬有些错愕，甚至怀疑起自己的魔咒是否僭越了自己的感知而提前成型了。那同时令他的指尖颤抖起来，手头抓握的动作都有些不稳。下一秒他念出咒语，于是第二只守护神从他杖尖迸出、轻盈地升入天空，与在湖上缓慢盘旋的那只银白鸟儿嬉戏在一块。

“什么？”鲁路修嘶声道。他不可能同时召唤出复数个守护神，以目前的研究来看还不可能。他听见自己的心脏砰然撞击胸膛如擂鼓，仿佛就在此前、在他还未捋清事态发展的一刹那间，有一道足以促成那咒语的直觉就伴着巨大欣喜击中了它。那响动覆压了他的其它观感，以至于他忽视了更多向自己的接近的动静、直至一道握力包覆住他的指掌，才猛一下惊醒过来。“——什么？”

有另一人的手指替他攥紧了那个明亮的球形，有一道臂弯从他身侧伸出，有谁恰好站在他身后、几乎贴在他后背，再将臂弯收紧些便足够拥抱他。他的心跳愈发急促了几分，响动却逐渐低沉下去，于是他得以听见近在耳畔的、夹杂着喘息的呼吸。“我以为你打算扔了它。”然后是他所熟悉的一个声音，在过去的几日间，他曾以为他再不会听见它了，“那个、很抱歉——？”

他足下仿佛生了根般，叫他难以挪动身形半分。他久久凝视着湖面上首尾追逐的两只凤凰，突然被疲惫袭击了身躯，只消在他肩上施加一丝力道便能叫他跌倒下去。他伫立在那至能够缓慢地攥起拳头，拼着这点儿提起的力气猛然回身，攥住了身后那人胸口衣襟。“解释。”他气喘吁吁道，凭着他探出的那只手徒劳支撑着自己的重心。

在他的近前，在他的灼灼注视下，枢木朱雀抬手向自己稍一比划，眉心蹙起几道苦恼弧度。“现在吗？”他苦笑道。鲁路修盯着他看了半晌，渐渐咬紧了牙关，一把推在他的胸口上后退了去。

“不——随后。”鲁路修说。现在那水晶球是被另一人稳当拿捏着了，所以他能将魔杖交换到左手，改用右手去摸索系在腰间的长剑。“现在我要先把活儿干完。别打扰我。错过这一回的话，天知道我什么时候才能再做好一次心理准备……”

他咕哝着，声音愈来愈低，末了恼恨地咳嗽起来，手掌按在了剑柄上。他背过身去重看向湖面，另一人却又靠近来，收起了魔杖并握住了他垂在腰间的手腕。“如果最坏的情况发生了，其实你用不着费神把我带出来的。”朱雀说，“毕竟那地方像是个不错的墓园，而且足够安静。”

“安静到如果通道断去了，就再也没人能去探望了。”鲁路修咬牙道，“就算要找个地方埋葬你，一块能供人实际触摸的墓碑也比一面湖要强。”

“你现在也来得及把我丢进湖里。”朱雀说，“用一艘船，从岸边放开，直到再也看不见它为止。”

“那是传说中永恒之王的下落。”鲁路修回答他，“别太自大了，枢木先生。就算你养了一只同名的猫，你在湖底找到的也不是他那把圣剑。”

真是我听过最不合时宜的调侃了，他想。糟烂透顶，好像这真是什么有趣的事情，除去叫人加倍生气之外毫无作用。他甚至想拿魔杖唤出些什么来替自己教训一下对方，叫些普通的飞鸟来弄乱袍子和头发就很不错。他胡思乱想着，手头却动也不动。“不像你，恐怕我不是担当国王的命。”在他耳后，朱雀的声音说，“棋盘上我也更喜欢指挥骑士冲锋陷阵些。”

“然后输得一团糟。”鲁路修回敬道。

“只在跟你对仗的时候。”朱雀说，“承认吧，我的能力也没那么烂。”

然后他当真将鲁路修拽入一个拥抱里，从背后覆来，将臂弯结实牢固地环在腰际。鲁路修象征性地挣动了几下，还狠狠踩了他一脚，末了又懊丧地垂下头去，不愿再多给那复生者增添更多麻烦。“你这个疯子。”他低声念叨道，“自大。莽撞。完全不考虑后果。没看出你哪儿像是个精明的斯莱特林了。”

“大概是不择手段的那方面吧，我猜。”朱雀说。他声息中带着细末颤音，比之笑意更像是压抑下去的哽咽。下一秒他就将继续重复抱歉的话语了，而在这番经历过后，那是聆听者再无法坦然应受的沉重负压。于是鲁路修抬手后探，触到他的颌骨、又渐渐游移至他嘴唇上，指尖覆压示意噤声。在这片刻安静间，湖面上传来悦耳的歌声，那是远比追悼的哀乐要欢快明亮得多的旋律，形似祝愿，形似感恩。所为奇迹。

“那可不是什么值得引以为豪的事啊。”鲁路修说。


	7. Chapter 7

小镇西北角的酒吧里迎来了不足面熟的新客。大概是又到了旅游的季节，酒馆老板嘟囔着，弯腰从吧台后方掏出更多酒瓶。“谁知道呢，保不准啥时候郊外那片地就会被魔法部看走。”他用附近的人都能听到的音量大声嘀咕，“多做些研究，多弄些重要噱头——或者干脆租给魁地奇协会那伙人打联赛之类的。”镇上的熟客们哈哈大笑，一些人在此时摇着头迈出门去，带动吊铃丁零作响，清脆声音很快湮没在室内的嘈杂里。

“有一点倒是没变，这地方还是见鬼的冷。”新客中的一人转向他的同伴，小声抱怨起来，“我猜这跟周边生态如何是没什么关系了。”

“或许吧。”鲁路修心平气和道，“没关系，反正我们也不会在这待上太久。你下一次休假是在什么时候？下个月？”

“两个月后，运气好的话。”朱雀说，“加上一个空闲的周末，足够去真正能令人放松的地方闲逛几天了。”

鲁路修不置可否地嗯了声，埋头去对付自己面前的黄油啤酒了。朱雀则将目光转向别处，试图回想这酒馆更加沉闷时的情景。那会儿吧台前头要更冷清些，酒价也要虚高一点儿。他将多余的硬币捅回衣袋，随后才慢悠悠地握住面前的玻璃杯，默不作声地啜饮起足够暖和的饮料来。

酒馆角落里有人在吵嚷，盖着兜帽的巫师和上了年纪的妖精。工艺品，宝石雕刻，一些足以送进陈列室的武器，他们争吵的那笔订单上包括这些东西。“这倒是提醒我了，”鲁路修摆着一副深思熟虑的表情，“如果阿隆戴特没被我们沉回湖里去，而是拿给古灵阁的鉴定师，我很好奇那伙儿妖精能给它估个什么档次的价。”

“你不是真的缺那些金加隆吧？”

“不是。”鲁路修说，“我好奇的是他们对于那上面附着的古老魔法的评定。”

“前提是它们真的还在起效。”朱雀说。

长剑上附着的古老魔法与阿瓦隆同源，任谁也不知晓在阿瓦隆彻底封锁后、它残余人间的力量是否还得以留存。他们永远不会知晓了，三年之前他们就完成了最后的仪式。寻到那把剑的人借助水行的咒术步至湖心，双手提剑下顿三次。第一次显现出彼岸青空，第二次荡涤起金色涟漪，第三次剑尖触水处浸开一寸皴裂痕迹，从那一点开始蔓延到整面辽阔水域。整面无名之湖发出低沉的震颤嗡鸣，如活物般传递出悲叹与战栗。于是他握正剑柄，陡然向下劈砍，着落处金纹与蔚蓝虚影一并轰然碎裂，如粉碎去了一面绘景的玻璃。他们等候了很久，才终于等到湖水完全沉寂。他向湖岸走回时，脚下踏碎的倒影便不过是仰首可见的真实天空了。

那柄剑没有回到湖岸边。他说这仅仅是从湖中短暂地借用了一程，末了也无非是物归原主。任谁也不知晓它会像凡铁般被时光锈蚀，或是继续将不朽维持百年千年。故事里并未书写，诗歌中也未记叙，梦境之主亦未给出一个确切答案。然而至少，在他们一并离开已然荒无人烟的岛屿时，所有的意外波折都暂且告一段落了。

三年过后他们各自寻到了闲暇时光，在死境原可能蔓延开的边陲小镇上歇脚。这类地方向来是趣闻怪谈云集的场所，总是方便探听到些真假难辨的消息。如信誓旦旦确保年头的货物，如珍稀神奇动物的行踪。“现在想起来，有很多事都与在外流传的不同。”朱雀感慨道，将目光从角落里那矮个儿妖精的秃脑门上收了回来。

“比如说什么？”鲁路修问他。

“比如说，在你父亲会被挂黑榜的情况下，报纸上都写着他是死亡圣器的研究者。”朱雀耸起了肩膀，“然而传说中的那三样从来没出现过，一样都没有。”

“不奇怪。毕竟他探究的是古老神秘与生死界限，就连我也以为他是在痴迷复活石。”鲁路修说，若有所思地支楞起下颌，“很难说他在起步阶段没有打过它的主意。”

朱雀陪着他思索了一番，又同他交换了一个无奈眼神，算是揭过了这码无从考证的事。“又比如说，在条令没那么暧昧的情况下，我早就应该被打入阿兹卡班终身监禁了。”他继续说，悄悄扮了个鬼脸。“我从来就不是什么无辜的霍格沃茨优等生。”他指出这点，“也不该有什么傲罗训练。我的意思是，就算我从没挨过傲罗的逮捕，也从没跟他们共事过。”

“不妨从现在开始适应吧，无辜的霍格沃茨留级生，敬你。”鲁路修眨了眨眼，“并敬你那还得再持续一年的训练。”他自顾自地举杯撞上了朱雀的杯子，轻快一碰后很快撤开。“老实说，历代所有的黑魔头可能都有过类似的优等生头衔。”他补充道，笑容里捎带了几分不怀好意。

“硬要这么说的话，你应该比我更具有反派潜质。”朱雀说。

“谁知道呢。”鲁路修说，“如果我不是忙着操心身边人的问题，没准我真的会以改变魔法社会秩序为长远志向呢。”

“现在开始打入魔法部高层也不迟。”朱雀半真不假地建议道。鲁路修轻声笑了起来，同样用不甚认真的口吻作了回答。

“确实不迟。”他也耸了耸肩膀，“不过显然不如跟它对着干来得爽快。”

真是个危险的话题，朱雀咕哝道。他举起杯子，将剩下的东西一饮而尽，只留下杯底堆积的一小块泡沫。随后他撩起衣袖查看了腕表，又抬目向对面的人使了个眼色。“时间差不多了吗？”鲁路修问。朱雀率先站起来，挥手向侧窗的方位一比。

“差不多了。”他指示道，“移形的落点在往北三英里的地方。”

他正准备做更加详细的解释，就看到他的同伴也一并站起了、向他伸出一侧手掌，个中意味再明显不过。“我随你走。”鲁路修说，语调轻快，眼角藏着浅淡微笑，“带路吧，枢木先生。”

朱雀吁出口气，将它吹成了短哨。他握住对方细长指骨，小心地埋进了掌心里。一声轻微爆响后，原先被占据的酒桌空了出来。门口吊铃又轻轻晃荡了一下，带走了一些陌生面孔。

 

他们在墨绿色的森林边缘行走，远远让出了好一段距离。

及至落到荒无人烟的僻静处，两人便一并安静下来，不再进行那类过于轻松且不知所谓的交谈。森林里起了雾，于是他们拉起了兜帽，将斗篷裹得更紧了些。他们将断裂的枝叶踩进草壤中，在卧木后寻到了不错的藏匿点。随后朱雀从衣袋里取出备好的小瓶，拔开塞子后用魔杖指挥着里头的粉末均匀地粘在两人的斗篷外侧。“日光兰和松针的萃取物。”他对鲁路修解释道，“只是用来藏匿气息的。”后者微微颔首，陪他一道趴伏在倒下的枯木上，又从侧边投来疑惑目光。

“所以，你带我到这里来做什么？”鲁路修说，“恐怕不是什么普通的一时兴起。”

“不是。”朱雀答道，“其实算是我的私事，但我希望你能陪我一道见证它。”

他想了想，又用魔杖在自己和鲁路修脑门上各点了一下，让幻身咒的功效沿周身流淌而过。“你就该攒点经费去弄件能够隐形的玩意。”鲁路修咕哝道，“以及，如果你打算隐匿气息，为什么不干脆进行阿尼马格斯变形呢？”

“是个好主意。”朱雀说，“但我更想用我原本的眼睛去看它。”

他还未比出噤声手势，鲁路修就沉默下去了。幻身咒使得他们各自的形躯轮廓都变得暧昧难辨，因而他侧目打量也不过能触及扭曲的光路，并不能识出其下的神情。郊野的温度比小镇上更低，即便他们距离冬天已经很遥远了，留得久了之后探在外头的手指也有些僵硬。他们无声无息等候着，望着寂静的森林边缘，等待这安宁被打破的一刻到来。

那一刻来得很缓。纵然是实际经历过一遭的人，也无从判定事态至此会有多大变化。枢木朱雀将半身重量覆压在枯木上，静静聆听着隐约回荡的树叶摩挲声响。他的同伴的呼吸声混杂其中几不可闻，片刻后、在他沉浸于这难能可贵的安宁中后，他自己的心跳也沉沉应和而入。并未死去的森林在歌唱，代替晨风、代替朝露、代替栖息其中的每一个生灵。他在这歌声中记起苍绿的巨龙，龙翼招展过的天穹上凝固着金色的阳光。

他在那座高塔里停留了七日，等待叫火焰侵蚀得残破不堪的身躯被永恒的花园填补生机，等待那一道游影为自己讲述完应讲的故事。游影从世界的内侧而来，阿瓦隆最后的住客，在人世间留下无数传奇的伟大巫师，真正寻觅到了生命与死亡的界限，其结果也不过如此。最伟大的巫师伫立在时间的外侧，恒久而宁静地注视着无数疾驰而过的生命循环与无穷多的分支可能。他本身的形躯已然无关紧要、或是在这漫长而残酷的磨损间消陨了，死者无从得知其答案，只能在濒临消逝前得见那道白发的游影。

“所以，这就是梦魇最后的力量了。”那游影说，平平伸出手掌来，轻描淡写地将几近溃散的魂灵重新聚拢了。那一道帮扶替死者留全了复苏的可能，在他欲出言道谢前，游影却率先摆手推拒了。我也不可能直接叫人死而复生，他这么说，我不过是提供一种可能、你被人世间的牵连呼唤回去的可能。他并未言明那关联的实质，然而当事人自然知悉它的答案。

死者在高塔里停留了七日，等待它昔日的主人心血来潮的馈赠完全生效。无论是形似诅咒或祝愿，梦魇之力都直接作用于那本已衰弱破败的灵魂上了，于是在它即将被终结的那一刻，这微弱波动便引来了阿瓦隆旧客的注意。他早已离开此地，超脱了寻常人类的范畴，本该令万事万物都不萦于心，被唤起兴趣也不过是由于那诡物的力量重新回到了他的花园里。

那时枢木朱雀方才记起，在多少老旧传说中，身为伟大传奇的梅林都是身具梦魇之血的。他见过能发出奇异吟唱的驭龙的女巫，也多少能猜测这类本不该轻易为巫师掌控的特殊力量作用于人身的形式。那或许就是另一个故事了，一个本不应与他的命轨交汇、于人世而言早已终结的故事。如同他们用阿隆戴特击碎通道时渐渐消隐了光芒的水晶球，如同再未在他们面前现身的属于孩童的幽灵。选择就此彻底沉寂的不止是V.V.，玛丽安娜的影子也再未从拉文克劳女孩身上出现过。当然，鲁路修解释道，我或许不算真正了解我的母亲，但我至少知道她可不太擅长独自谋划一整个复生复仇计划这之类的事。

也可能是更加简单的理由，那时朱雀猜测道，比如说即便是你父亲那样的人，也还是有人愿意追随他一同离去的。

此后他们便很少谈及那一段经历了。关于永远封闭的理想乡，关于七日里被倾诉而出的、陈旧的传奇故事，关于碎裂的誓言与到站的列车，以及他们再未关联过的梦境。轨迹需被拨正，生活仍在继续。无需对令人不甚愉快且既成过往的变故多加追怀——直至今日。

直至今日，在白发巫师的游影也离去后，在那之后直到如今，迁跃时间与死亡的年轻人终于重新得见一切的始因与终末。在他屏息静气的注视下，黢黑的异兽从林间小跑着跃出。它踩踏着虚幻的火焰，在低处浮空而行，行动缓慢、姿态优雅，终于在空旷荒野间垂下了苍老的颅首。它停歇在没足的草叶间，渐渐伏低了身躯，珍珠白的眼球里映出远空的云雾。这族群曾为了逃避人群而遁入林中，而今它们即将完全消亡了，它们的末裔才走出了曾供隐蔽的边界，又沉寂在寻常人找不见的荒原深处。

它头顶的尖角碰到泥土的那一刻，触点处荡涤开无形波纹，如呼啸过整片原野的风。森林仍在歌唱，歌唱中少去了一个音符，又汇编成为崭新旋律。良久良久，那黢黑异兽再未起身，旁观者才蓦然叹息，解除了遮掩在身上的咒语。

“结束了。”他说。他缓缓站直身子，正欲搭把手帮身旁那人也一并站起，扭过头便终于瞧见那人面上复杂神情，以及目光闪烁的深紫眼睛。

“结束了。”鲁路修重复道。他自个儿起了身，站稳步子后摘去了帽兜。他的鬓角被风稍稍吹乱，于是他稍稍顺捋过耳际发梢。“一整个世界与无穷可能的彻底覆灭。你旅程的起点，一切的终点。从今往后只有崭新的未知之事了，而这是最后的关隘。”他低语道，“你想让我见证这个。”

“是的。”朱雀回答他，“我瞒下你的事情有那么多，我在尝试弥补回来。”

他们目光相接，互换了质询、信任与温柔坦述。“……好啊、好啊。”鲁路修缓缓吁气，“这惊喜有够巨大的，我也不能无动于衷……那么接下来，你随我走。”

某一瞬间，他的神情生动明亮得有些异常。他发出命令时眼睑轻颤了一下，朱雀端详到了那细微变化，不出声地微笑起来。“带路吧。”朱雀说，同样毫无迟疑地伸出手去。他们指掌再度扣握到一起后，换他及时屏住了呼吸。

他们一并挤入虚空中，又在未知处脱落出来。从他肺部遭受压迫的程度来判断，他们这回幻影移形的距离恐怕有些太长了。这显然是出于引路人的胆大，也叫被引来的那人不禁犯起了嘀咕。他先是下意识地撤手回来拍打胸口、确保自己呼吸正常才算打住，随后用力眨了眨眼，视野还有些昏暗模糊，一时半会没能恢复正常接收光线的能力。

“检查一下你身上的零部件。”鲁路修的声音从他身侧传来，“你丢下了什么吗？一只眼睛？一截舌头？一小撮头发或者眉毛？没有？”

“我想大概是没有吧。”朱雀说，“不过你可以帮我检查一下眉毛的部分。”

他总算看清了自己所在的地方，他对这地方着实谈不上熟悉。他努力从记忆中挖掘了老久，也不过有个零星印象。鲁路修把他的手掌从不知觉揉乱的头发间扯了下来，顺势扳着他的下颌端详了一会儿。“你的眉毛很安全。”鲁路修宣布道，两眼轻快地眨了一眨，旋即便退离了半步、以方便他继续打量周遭环境。

那点儿零星印象逐渐清晰起来，循着猜测变为一个具象化的答案。“这是布列塔尼亚的家宅？”朱雀小心翼翼地发问。他看向近旁束起的深红帘幕，其后便是闭锁的落地窗栏与宽阔阳台。长阶梯的末端扶手上蹲踞着洁白石兽，墙壁上的画框里传出了窃窃私语。画像上的人们活动起来，好奇地看向新至的访客，荡秋千的姑娘与举剑的银甲骑士都逃离了自己的院落与城堡，一齐从更近的画框边缘探出了脑袋。

朱雀尽可能友善地回以微笑，随后便被轻轻捣了下肋骨。“很好，看来你也不是完全不认得这地方。”鲁路修哼声道，“所以你原本还是来过这儿的……让我猜猜，照看娜娜莉？”

“确切来说是告诉她尽早把自己安置下来，”朱雀答道，“然后和她道别。”

那是在被颠覆的可能性里发生的故事，死者的血亲回到他们童年时的故居，向他发出了邀请，而那时他已经踏上独自流离的路途了，即便有人伸出手来也再难回应。“真冷酷。”鲁路修评价道。他声音温柔，眼睛稍微眯起，那副做派叫人有些不安。“我要怎么才能原谅你呢？”

“我不知道。”朱雀谨慎地收回四下打量的目光，“真的帮你们安置下来之类的？”

“再加上一些后续事宜。”鲁路修说。他似笑非笑地眨了眼睛，又后退了半步，侧转过身去比划了一遭。“我的意思是，这地方有多久没住过人了。就算我已经稍微清扫过一遍了，要整理回住家的状态也还需要很长时间。”

“住家。”朱雀捕捉到了关键词。

“家。”鲁路修颔首道，“既然之前我都通过身份认证了，也取回了财产权，我和娜娜莉也没理由继续打扰阿什弗德家了。”

他说得轻描淡写，唯有声音细末处听得出一点儿颤音。出于忐忑，紧张，或别的什么，但都敌不过他摆出的胜券在握。朱雀皱眉寻思了片刻，慢慢疏通了他前后话语连贯的含义，并为此而蓦一下瞪大了眼睛。“你不会是在提议——”

“在我确保诸事处置妥当之前，你都得留在这儿帮忙。”鲁路修继续说，“我是说，住下来，直到你不再感到抱歉的那一天。”

他转回了视线，他的目光专注而认真。即使不是这样，朱雀也很难拒绝他主动提出的任何邀请。“听上去我是没法跑脱了。”朱雀咕哝道。他隐约听见墙壁上的画框里传出更多压低的议论，还有细微的笑声。他感到不太自在，又叫一种奇异的放松感给包裹了，那使得他胸口被轻飘飘的东西给侵占满了，及至鲁路修确切地绽开微笑时还有些恍惚。

“听上去很好。”鲁路修说。

按照当前的氛围，朱雀以为他会走近自己，允许自己握住他的腕臂，然后以更为亲昵的姿势与他依偎在一块儿。然而布列塔尼亚家的继承人狡黠地再度眨眼，又多退了几步，几乎藏到了深红帘幕的一侧。“我也不是完全不讲理。”他宣告说，“在你开始给予补偿之前，我还是会送你些东西作为先期馈赠的。”然后他举起手臂，他握持的魔杖尖端陡然发亮。

下一秒紧锁的窗栏轰然洞开，从那豁口处扑面而来的是暖春里微温的风息。还有更多，灼眼的、明亮的色彩，以及生机盎然的芬芳。朱雀下意识后退了些，又被那环绕他而来的、在他周身兜转不休的风给引导着向前走去。他跨到阳台上，扶着光滑石栏，从房屋二楼下瞰，只一瞥便足够他维持更加长久的惊讶。

“——梅林啊。”

他喃喃着，俯瞰着那片盛放的景象。庭院里绽开着五月的花朵，在树下摇坠着铃铛，在篱丛间探出星星。那其中最为灼目的一部分源源不断地由魔咒所生的风采摘而来，加入到围绕他周身的循环当中，一重叠加一重。摘去了荆棘的花枝，层层相叠的柔软花瓣，他数不清簇拥着自己的有多少朵玫瑰。终于那环绕的态势渐渐歇止了，那些殷红的花儿落在他茫然张开的臂膀间，由他抱在身前，因数目过于惊人而有些艰难。

“那片花园永远向我们关闭了。”鲁路修说，“所以我只能另外给你一片。”

他的表情沉静下来，他的眼睛在笑。还有更多花枝被风捎来，落在肩头足畔，将他们包围，将所有惊愕都埋没。然后他们终于靠近，越过所有会萎谢的事物最荣盛的那一刻，去握紧彼此微微颤栗的指掌。

“就像最开始的那一次，”他说，“你把那片风景送给我一样。”


End file.
